Guilt-Ridden Love
by Narugirl12
Summary: Sasuke hates Hinata because of what she did to him, so he decides to drag Naruto along to get revenge but only after Naruto is forced to do more than he thought would happen, Naruto realizes his feelings for her. Sasuke refuses to stop trying to hurt her and soon him, and the guilt that's eating at Naruto isn't helping. Present-day. College.
1. Revenge?

**I don't own Naruto... I wish I did.**

"There she is!" Sasuke whispered harshly as they stared after a pale young woman with her friends. Night was falling fast in Konoha, the town quieting and air cooling. Sasuke watched happily as her friends finally departed, leaving her alone.

"Sasuke, we shouldn't do this. It's not right." A blonde retorted, upset and scared as he followed Sasuke's gaze. "She didn't do anything wrong anyways! All she did was take your picture-"

"Are you fuckin' stupid?" Sasuke replied hotly. "That picture was of me at a party, drunk with... Because of her, Sakura broke up with me and I was suspended from the soccer team! I don't know why coach would do that. I'm team captain. Everyone-"

"Chill dude! You're underage. Just because we're in college doesn't mean-" Naruto tried to explain but Sasuke put a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up. I'll be nineteen next month. Is two years that big of a difference?" he paused, keeping his eyes on the girl as she hummed, headphones now in. "Let's go." He pulled Naruto up and made his way from the side of the apartment building to behind her, a conflicted Naruto beside him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, extremely scared and unsure. "If we get caught, we'll both get kicked off-"

Sasuke ignored him and just as the young woman was about to pull her phone out, Sasuke knocked her out, catching her before she hit the pavement. Looking at her unconscious face, he chuckled. "Now comes the real fun." He grinned maliciously and handed her to Naruto.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing? I don't even know why I came. You…" Naruto sighed, trying not to yell. "If she gets hurt, I'm going to kill you."

Sasuke ignored this comment like the last as they walked through the field that was surrounded by apartment buildings. "There." He pointed to the thick brush and woods that sat just on the edge. He continued walking but stopped when he couldn't hear Naruto.

"No, you can't do that Sasuke. She… Hinata didn't scare you and she didn't mean to do those things to you! You need to let this go." Naruto demanded, backing away slowly with Hinata still in his arms.

"Fuck you. I've been living on a soccer scholarship for the past three months and it's been amazing but that bitch," he pointed to Hinata. "Ruined it for me. She ruined my life!" Sasuke punched Naruto, making him let her go. They both fell to the ground with Hinata still unconscious. "If you don't want me to beat the shit out of you, either leave her here or come with me. She's going to sleep out there tonight like the animal she is." Sasuke kicked Naruto, waking him from his daze.

"She's coming with me!" Naruto groaned, sitting up to breathe.

A smirk spread across Sasuke's face. "I see how it is…" He looked up sharply and said, "Suigetsu," a white-haired teen made his way across the field silently.

Almost to the little group, he became very loud, "I knew you'd need me! I knew Naruto was a little bitch and he couldn't do it-"

Sasuke grabbed him by the front of his collar. "How many times do I have to tell everyone: shut the fuck up!" he released Suigetsu and said, "Pick him up and make sure he can walk."

"Leave us the fuck alone!" Naruto yelled, a bedroom light turning on in one of the nearby apartments.

"Shit." Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Do you want me to break your legs? Because I can do that very easily." Naruto shook his head viguruosly and stood, stealing glances at Hinata as she still lay on the cold, hard ground. "Pick her up and let's go. We've wasted time."

"What? You have a bed time or something?" Suigetsu tried to lighten the mood as they made their way to the wood but Sasuke only snarled.

Naruto tightened his hold on Hinata, wanting to apologize and tell her he didn't want this to happen. He didn't want to be a part of it. He felt like the greatest asshole in the world. "I'm so sorry Hinata." he whispered. He didn't really know her and they only had one or two classes together but she seemed so timid and kind, that scaring her like this- having her wake up in the middle of the woods- would make her go psycho.

"We're here." Sasuke said, stopping them in front of a tree.

Naruto looked around and realized they must be in deep because he couldn't see the field or the aprtments. "What is this Sasuke?" he inquired.

"Animals sleep in the woods, don't they?" Sasuke grinned, a crazy smirk on his face. He got serious and pointed to the foot of it. "Put her there. She'll be just fine."

Naruto slowly and carefully did so, brushing her hair away from her face. As he pulled away, she grasped his jacket and he looked down, scared she had awoken. She was still sleeping, just shivering. She had instinctively grabbed him for warmth. "Sasuke she's cold. She might get sick or-" he began, worried.

"Nobody fucking cares Naruto! She's sleeping. She can't feel anything. Let's go." Sasuke demanded, leaving Naruto to stare at her a little while longer.

"I'm so confused right now." He whispered, kneeling down to touch her face. She met his hand with her own, hugging it for warmth.

Her eyes fluttered open momentarily and she smiled softly, breaking Naruto's heart. "Naruto…" she whispered before falling asleep again.

"I said, let's go. Unless you want to run one hundred laps around the field tomorrow?" Sasuke wondered from behind.

Naruto turned around, scowling. "Whatever. You can't do anything about it." He stood and walking back with Sasuke, he spared a backward glance at the girl lying on the ground and feeling guilt wash over him.

Suigetsu was already in the parking lot, ready to go. "Man, took you long enough. Did you want some alone time with your new girlfriend?" Suigetsu laughed.

"Grow up, I did not." Naruto retorted, pushing past him and to his own car.

"Naruto, you better be at practice tomorrow." Sasuke told him, his onyx eyes piercing his blue ones.

"We'll see what happens…" Naruto said before driving back to his dorm, guilt weighing heavy on him.

* * *

**Review (:**


	2. Really Gets to You

**I just want to say: I know that the last chapter wasn't very descriptive (it'll hopefully improve soon lol) and my creativity on revenge was kind of lame but I wanted to put it down somewhere because whenever I thought about it (which was like all day for three days), I got super excited. And I've been typing chapters for while so... yep.**

Naruto buried his face in his pillow, trying to forget everything that had happened. Everything he did. 'I could've taken her and run but I was so pathetic. I let myself be beaten so easily. Don't beat yourself up Naruto. Even if you ran away with Hinata, Sasuke had Suigetsu and if they caught up with you then both you and Hinata would both be in trouble. But at least she'd have someone with her! Why am I friends with him anyways? He's a fuckin' asshole and what we did to Hinata was… Maybe I can go back. What if Sasuke's still there? Or Suigetsu?' Naruto didn't know what to do. He wanted to help Hinata. His conscience was weighing heavy on his mind and it was killing him. He rolled over and met Kiba.

He frowned. "What Kiba? I'm really not in the mood."

Kiba stood and sat in his desk chair, a worried look on his face. "It's Hinata. She was supposed to call me when she got back to her apartment but she hasn't contacted me even once."

A shock ran through Naruto and he felt himself began to sweat from this new information. "I didn't know you were friends with her." He said, trying to find what Hinata was to Kiba.

"Of course. We've known each other since kindergarten. We're practically family." Kiba retorted, reaching for a half-eaten sandwich. "That's why I'm so worried. It's been an hour and I've called her like three times."

Naruto swallowed. "Maybe her phone is on vibrate or she's busy or something. Hey, maybe she went home with one of her friends instead and forget to say something. I've had some classes with her and she seems like one of those people who doesn't want to be a bother. I if I were you, I would wait until she calls back. Don't worry about it. I'm sure she's fine." Naruto told Kiba, completely lying. If Kiba knew what had happened and that Naruto had something to do with it, then Naruto was pretty sure Kiba would go ballistic and kill him.

Kiba looked hesitant and pulled his phone out, checking for anything from Hinata. "She was me and Shino but…if you say so…" he glanced at Naruto. "But if she isn't okay and ends up in trouble, I'm going to kill you."

"Why me?" Naruto asked. "It's not like I had anything to do with-"

"Because this isn't like you. You always go out of your way to help someone even if you end up in trouble or hurt. There was that time when Sasuke hurt Lee because we lost the game and it was Lee's fault. You beat Sasuke's ass (surprisingly) and then the coach suspended you. Not just that, you had a broken arm and you were academically suspended! Plus, your dad beat your ass because of your suspension. You had never talked to Lee and you-" Kiba was yelling, upset that Naruto wasn't offering any good advice.

"That's because Lee is on the team! I don't talk to Hinata. I don't know anything about her!" Naruto replied irritated. "Just get out and let me sleep Kiba! I've had a long day and I'm really tired." Naruto threw his covers over his head, trying to block Kiba's prescence.

"I'm your roommate Naruto." Kiba said before shutting the light off and leaving Naruto to think during his sleepless night.

It was morning, something Naruto dreaded. He had gotten only a few hours of sleep and most of his worry had disappeared. He stood yawning on the sidelines as he watched several members of the soccer team kick the ball around. Lee sat on the ground next to him, yawning as well. "I am so tired." Naruto commented.

"That is not very youthful Naruto! You should not be up late studying. How can you play when you have no concentration? We will not win like that!" Lee informed, standing and shaking Naruto to wake him up.

Naruto pushed him away. "I know but this is just practice and right now, with Sasuke suspended, I am the best player on the team." Sasuke's name brought fear and hate of what happened last night, to Naruto. He wanted to growl but he held it back. He spotted Sasuke on the other side of field, watching him. Naruto forced a smile and yelled, "Hey Sasuke, where's your girlfriend?" a frown immediately appeared on his rival's face. "She's normally hanging on you so does this mean she with some other guy now? Or maybe she's happy to be away from your sour attitude! I would be too. I mean, you're radiating negativity right now!" Naruto laughed and watched as Sasuke walk away silently, fuming.

"You sure like to piss him off, don't you?" Kiba wondered, coming to Naruto's side to take a break. "Sasuke's tried to make you as angry as you make him but he can never push the right buttons it seems."

Naruto's smile faded. "I guess not." He grinned and ran out onto the field. "Well come on. I need to get my mind off some things." He stole the ball from Shikamaru, who was a little pre-occupied with cloud-gazing. Dodging and weaving, he took in the fresh air, enjoying the chance to get away. On the field, he could get forget everything. It was a pain when the game or practice ended. Everything he wanted to forget came flooding back to him. Looking up from the ball to kick it into the goal, he froze. 'No.'

She was standing there, so pale and scared-looking, her clothes covered in dirt and leaves; eyes pleaded for help. "Why did you leave me alone Naruto? You could have saved the both of us and I wouldn't be so cold… I'm lost. I don't know where I am… I'm scared. Please help me!" she yelled, falling to her knees and crying.

Naruto woke from his shock; angry with himself, he kicked the ball towards her with everything he had. There was a small shout and he saw he had knocked Choji down. His teammates were staring at him, causing an uncomfortable silence. He kept his eyes on the spot where Hinata had been and he glared, growling. "Of course I couldn't let this go." He commented before running off the field and leaving everyone confused.


	3. Realization and Denial

**This is a lot better than what I had... I definitely need to change the other 15 chaps then /: Yeah, that's how many I have, or had, ready but this is so much better.**

Hinata stared at the board, her hand shaking as she tried to focus on Kurenai-sensei's lecture. She had to force herself to come to class, hoping to get forget last night. 'Why did I see his face? Why did he look like that?' she thought, managing to write a few eligible words into her notebook. 'Naruto would never do that. I probably just dreamt him there. I was scared and helpless and alone. I wanted him there.' Hinata frowned and shook her head, dropping her pencil in the process. She grabbed her notes and bookbag, running out, seeing it was pointless being there if she couldn't concentrate.

_After Kiba and Shino left, she felt better about it. She didn't feel so guilty about showing the picture to Sakura. She had gone to that party because Kiba dragged her there. She wasn't the party type and she had been sitting alone, by herself, when she spotted Karin hanging on Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't even trying to brush her off._

_Hinata was about to take her phone out to tell Ayame she couldn't come in tomorrow but everything was black, her heading aching. She swore she opened her eyes at least once before she awoke because Naruto was with her, staring down worriedly; trees and brush were faint, dark images behind him and she could feel his hand in hers. When she woke again, it was daylight and she had a major headache. Her body was stiff from the cold and numbing from the fear she felt at being lost and alone._

_She had called out for help but gave up when no one came or replied. Eventually she found her way back and onto the field behind her apartment. Hinata walked slowly, taking deep breaths to lessen the ache and let the sun warm her. When she had finally made it to the door, it swung open and she was embraced by Ino and Sakura._

_Hinata took a few Advil, a hot shower, breakfast and ran out the door to class before her roommates could stop her. She needed to get her mind off last night._

Today was Friday and with the weekend, she had plenty of time to figure out what happened. She was a little afraid to see Naruto but they had three classes together and she needed to go. They weren't just Gen. Ed. classes. She sighed and headed to the library, wanting to study until her next class which was in another hour. "What happened last night?" she murmured, almost bumping into the one person she wanted to avoid.

"Sorry-" Naruto began as he helped pick up her books. When they locked eyes however, he seemed to forget how to speak. Muted and panicked, he practically threw her books at her, mouthing he had to go or somewhere along those lines.

Hinata was just as panicked. She knew he was up to something and she began to wonder if it really was him that did it. 'But he wouldn't, would he?' she wondered, kneeling down and picking up the books Naruto had thrown. 'He wouldn't have a reason or motive to so he wouldn't and- Stop lying. You know he did it so why are you defending him?' her conscience butt in. "He's never done anything to hurt anyone." She whispered, almost to the library.

'That changed real fast, didn't it? Do something about it. You have to. You can't just let him- Quiet… I need to study. If I keep going on like this, I'll end up telling someone and Naruto will get hurt. I don't want him to.' She thought, trying to clear her mind, knowing it was impossible.

"But he shouldn't get away with it. Something could've happened to me and it would've been his fault." She whispered, stepping into the library.

After forty-five minutes of just staring at a word-filled page, Hinata stood and walked to Philosophy, wishing Naruto would've learned a thing or two. He was her crush for the longest time and unbelievably still was. She wanted to tell him before but now, if she said anything now, he wouldn't just reject her, he would also admit it was him who put her there in the woods and she didn't want to hear the truth.

"You're early!" Kiba informed, sitting next to her in the auditorium-like classroom. "Get out of class before time?" he wondered.

"No," Hinata admitted. "I wasn't feeling good, so I left." She added, laying her head on her hand as she waited for class to begin. She didn't want to present in front of the class today. She'd have to read her essay on modern versus classic philosophy in front of everyone and that included Naruto- if he showed, which he would. Naruto never missed this class.

"You still sound a little sick. Maybe you should go home-" Kiba began, pulling his book and notebook out.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little upset I had to skip out on my Psychology class. It's my favorite, you know?" Hinata told Kiba, receiving a nod. "I hate this class. I don't want to present. It's going to be terrible." She moaned, letting her head slam down onto the desk.

"I bet it'll be amazing! Listen, if it's good, I'll buy you some ice cream as a reward." Kiba gave her a smile, poking her.

"Fine, but I get to choose what flavor-"

The door opened and their professor, Sarutobi, walked down the stairs to the front with a manila folder in his hand. As he opened it, he placed it on the table, scanning it. A smile made its way to his lips. "Looks like we have a presentation today!" he exclaimed, receiving groans from the class.

Hinata blushed and hid her face, knowing everyone was going to be bored and busy doing their own thing as she read hers. Hers had no excitement at all. "Kiba… I'm not getting that ice cream." She whispered.

"Come on, chill. You haven't even read it yet." Kiba said, trying to make her feel a little better.

"Hinata Hyuuga is presenting on modern and classic philosophy." Sarutobi looked at her and Hinata shrank in her seat. Kiba pushed her into the aisle, handing her, her paper.

Timidly, Hinata went up to the front of the class, staring at the sea of students. "Um, I… I'm just reading from my paper-" a few sighs were heard this time but no groans. Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath, smiling and trying not to look scared. "Philosophy extends over a thousand years, starting all the way to-" the door slammed open and she waited for the student to take his seat, finding it rude that he'd come here like this.

She then understood why he did. It was Naruto. He always came to class like that, fussing about this class and how dumb it was. 'How could I forget? If I had remembered, then I could've- Keep going Hinata. He's just as scared as you are right now.' It was true. Naruto looked like a deer frozen in a car's headlights.

Hinata smiled again, taking a deep breath and continuing. 'I'm doing great. Now he can be afraid by himself.'


	4. Is It Just Her Or Is There More To It?

It was the best day of his life. First, Naruto had to go to an eight o'clock soccer practice just to run off because his conscience wasn't leaving him alone. He had imagined her there and, in the process, hurt Choji. After that, he actually ran into her- the real her. For six hours he had done a great job of keeping his distance but he was so pre-occupied with his own thoughts, he bumped into Hinata. Naruto didn't know what do. He was speechless- for once- and when they locked eyes, he knew she knew. She _knew_. In his panic, he threw the books back at her and ran to back to hide in his room for an hour and decide whether or not to go to Philosophy.

He hated that class but he hated missing it even more. There was something about it that made him want to stay. Hinata was presenting soon but he didn't know if it was today or next class. If he didn't go, he was going to miss out on a possible class lecture and if he did go, he might end up listening to Hinata's lecture instead.

He slammed the door open like always and saw Hinata standing front and center. Fear swept over him, his guilt momentarily disappearing. It was sort of a relief because he could breathe a little better with fear in its place. They just stared at each other for a couple seconds before Hinata continued with a smile on her face.

Naruto sat down in the back, checking his phone every once in a while. 'I want to explain it to her but I can't. I'm too afraid… of what she'll say. She knows so why doesn't she say something? Stop being a baby. You did this to her and yourself. You have to apologize and if she doesn't accept it, if she hates you, then you'll know why.' Naruto held his head, watching as Hinata almost choked on her next words. She was getting more nervous each time she glanced up at him.

"Why are you looking at me?" he murmured to himself, aggravated. 'You know why. Maybe you should leave. You aren't helping her. You didn't last night and you aren't now-' his super ego was _super_ annoying. All Naruto wanted was a little quiet from his conscience but that wasn't happening anytime soon. 'Tell her and I will.'

Naruto shook his head, growling. This conversation with himself was tiring and getting on his nerves. Last night, his conscience happily decided it was a good idea to keep Naruto awake when he had to get up at seven-thirty in the morning. Naruto looked up front and watched Hinata take one last deep breath as she turned the last page. She seemed so delicate but obviously not. She had come to class and she looked great. She looked normal, for her at least. Naruto sighed and laid his head on the table, mourning the loss of her…friendship?

He sat up and wondered why he just questioned that. Of course they were just friends. Nothing ever suggested otherwise. He studied her, his blue eyes trying to understand what made him think that. 'She's pretty, sure. She's always been pretty- I think. I only started noticing her once she and Sakura became roommates last year.' He moved onto another, making a note to go back to that one. 'She's smart. Her paper breaks down every detail and makes philosophy sound so easy and simple that a second grader could understand it. From what I know, she had a four point QPA last semester.' Naruto shook his head, knowing that wasn't it. It was something less obvious that had made him question their friendship. 'Is it her? Just her? Does it have to be anything it particular? I guess she's more than pretty and smart but what? She's kind, yeah…' Naruto was stumped, unable to identify what exactly drew him to that question.

Hinata finally finished her paper and handed it to Sarutobi, her face scarlet. Naruto smiled before finally catching a glimpse of Kiba. She was friends with Kiba and if Kiba wanted to walk with him, then they'd all walk together and Hinata would… Just as Naruto stood, Sarutobi-sensei ended class and Kiba spotted him, exactly what Naruto did not want.

Naruto turned back with a grin, waving. "Hey Mr. Kibbles, what are you doing here?"

"Don't call me that. You know I only did that because it was a dare and I have this class, remember?" Kiba was a little furious with that nickname. It was evident in the toothy growl he sent Naruto.

"Mr. Kibbles? You never told me anything about that." Hinata giggled, laughing.

Naruto held back a sigh. She was so happy and the way she stood, carrying herself and her books. All but one strand of hair was tucked behind her ear and Naruto was fighting the urge to tuck it back himself. 'What the hell is wrong with you? Maybe I'm getting sick. Yeah, that's exactly it!'

"That's because you didn't need to know." Kiba informed her. "We were just going to get ice cream after this. It's Hinata's award for doing such a great job-"

"I did not do a great job! Didn't you hear how quiet everyone was? They hated it." Hinata told him, upset with her paper.

"No," Naruto replied, surprising himself and Hinata. He didn't know why he said anything. She and Kiba had their own conversation going. "You did amazing. You broke them down to where a child could understand it. It was great."

Hinata blushed and muttered "Thank you."

"See? So, you wanna get some ice cream?" Kiba asked Naruto, surprising him a little. "Or are you going back to your room and be a hermit?"

Naruto growled. "Of course I'll get ice cream! Who doesn't like ice cream?" Naruto retorted as he followed them out to the parking lot.

"I hope you have money to pay for your own because I only have enough for one person." Kiba informed, going to his car.

"Then why-" Hinata began, soon getting it. "Kiba, what about you? Don't you want ice cream?"

"Nah, it's okay. I'm good." Kiba answered as they got into the car.

"Are you sure? We can share; I don't mind." Hinata persisted, not wanting to eat alone.

"Awe, my little baby sister wants to share with her big brother! It's been a long time since we've shared anything." Kiba laughed as they drove onto the road.

Naruto felt something pull on him. He wasn't sure what it was but it wasn't guilt, at least he didn't think it was. The guilt was once again weighing heavy on his shoulders as he sat in the back of the car, about to eat ice cream with Hinata and Kiba. Hinata seemed perfectly fine but he knew it was a cover. Once he apologized, everything would be back to normal, right?

**Review (:**


	5. Failed Apology

**I don't own Naruto ): Anyways, two chapters just because you guys are awesome!**

Hinata didn't understand how Naruto could be so cheery. Sure she was smiling and laughing too but she was trying to hide how she felt from Kiba. Kiba would question her until she gave in (which wouldn't take long) and then he'd… Hinata didn't want to think about it. She scooped a spoonful of vanilla ice cream into her mouth and swallowed, almost choking when Kiba spoke.

"I'm going to be right back. I just realized I forgot my phone in the car and I'm supposed to be getting a call-"

Hinata pulled down on his arm, not wanting to be alone with Naruto. "I can get it for you. You and Naruto haven't seen each other in a long time… probably." She laughed, embarrassed at how many flaws her excuse had.

"He's my roommate. I see him almost every day and one day is enough. Just give me a few minutes. I won't be that long." Kiba walked off, leaving Hinata to stare after him before the chair in front of her screeched.

'He's trying to talk to me? Why? Is he going to apologize? Of course, why not? Because this is the guy who threw books at you, who ran away from you! Why would he apologize? It's Naruto; shut up.' She thought, finally turning her head and looking at him.

Naruto didn't have a grin on his face anymore. His eyes weren't lit up and they were staring down into his peanut butter and fudge sundae. A small grunt escaped him, almost like a pitiful "Sorry", before he looked at her.

She turned away, feeling a little guilty herself when he was trying to apologize. "Don't. I know it was you. You don't have to say anything." She crossed her arms, refusing to look.

"I…" he managed. "I truly am sorry. Do you know how guilty I've been feeling since last night?"

"No, and I don't want to. Why did you even come? Is this why? So you could maybe apologize and then everything would be better again?" Hinata asked, her eyes tearing up. It was strange, she thought, because there was no reason to cry; at least there shouldn't be. If she was going to cry while talking to him, then they shouldn't talk at all. That's not how she wanted to act in front of him.

"I don't want you to know because if you did…" Naruto glanced away. "It hurts and I can't breathe. I've been afraid to speak with you. My conscience won't leave me alone but I know what I have to do and how can I when I'm too afraid!?" he exclaimed, gripping his bowl.

"What are you afraid of? It's not speaking to me because that's what we're doing… So tell me, what?" Hinata demanded to know. She wished Kiba would hurry.

Naruto was silent, staring into her eyes for what felt like the longest time before he finally said, "I don't know yet. Maybe it's rejection. Maybe I'm afraid you won't forgive me."

Hinata sighed, feeling kind all of a sudden. "Naruto, I… I don't know why you'd do that to me but I'm sure you had some sort of reason, right?"

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah and you know what, it wasn't easy leaving you there. I was afraid Sasuke or Suigetsu would be waiting for me in case I came back and -"

'Did I just hear him right? Sasuke and Suigetsu… No, don't think like that. Naruto wanted to come back for you but he thought maybe- _Sasuke_. I understand a little now. He was angry with me because Sakura broke up with him and he blames it on me.' Hinata thought and focused her attention back on Naruto. She had completely drowned him out after that little piece of information, missing everything else. He was staring at her, his eyes hopeful.

"Hinata?" he pleaded, reaching for her hand.

Even if she were to forgive him, knowing it wasn't entirely his fault, it would be hard to trust him; maybe a little easier than most but he would gain her trust again. The moment Naruto touched her hand, something felt wrong. It wasn't like she didn't want him to hold her hand but Naruto did with such… Like he wasn't sorry. Hinata stood, angry he tried to lie to her again. "No," Hinata said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I won't do it."

Naruto jumped up in disbelief. "What, why? I thought-"

"You don't mean it, do you? You just want that guilty feeling to go away so you can go on with your life and hope that you don't screw up again. I'm not going to forgive you if you don't mean you're not sorry." She informed, beginning to cry again and watching as Kiba finally entered the ice cream place.

"But Hinata, I do mean it! I want you to feel better, I want to feel better! Please forgive me- what about Sasuke and S-" Naruto protested, looking worse than before.

"What's going on? I leave for ten minutes and you two are fighting. You're walking back Naruto." Kiba demanded, pushing Naruto away from his seat so he could sit.

"Why me? Why can't she walk too?" Naruto questioned, pointing to Hinata.

"Hinata? She's my sister, remember, and that road is too dangerous! Plus, you made her cry." Kiba gestured to the lightly sobbing girl across from him before standing to comfort her.

Hinata peeked from under her hands to watch Naruto leave. She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath, eating her melting ice cream. 'I did not want it to go this way. Maybe if I had… if I had said what I had planned to, I wouldn't have cried and Naruto wouldn't be walking home. I should apologize.' She sighed and stared outside towards the road. "It's getting dark out Kiba. We should-"

"No, I'm driving. Naruto is not getting in my car. He made you cry." Kiba exclaimed and walked to the door.

"If you know the road is dangerous, then you'll give him a ride back!" Hinata demanded, refusing to let Kiba move until he allowed Naruto in the car.


	6. Troubles

'That little… She thinks I didn't see her looking at me as I walked out, did she?' Naruto thought as he walked alongside the empty street. He was tempted to walk on the road but he knew that once he set a foot on it, a car or truck or _something_ would come, he'd be dead meat- literally. He meant everything he said to her. What happened to make her change her mind? Was it touching her hand? He only did that because he wanted her to listen to him. She had looked so distant, he wasn't sure why he continued speaking in the first place.

"Naruto," Naruto heard and he looked around, hoping to spot a familiar face that wasn't Hinata. If he saw her right now, he wasn't sure what he would do. His feelings for her were conflicting and his guilt was getting heavier because of their argument. He felt like one more word to her would make him go insane. It didn't make any sense to him- at all. All of these feelings and happenings since last night. What was this world, rather, his life, coming to?

"Why were you with _her_?" He heard the voice again and stopped now, searching the shadows, only to jump back when Sasuke appeared inches from him. "Why were you with her?"

"Holy fuck, have you been _following_ me?" Naruto asked, a little freaked by his friend's appearance.

"Answer the fucking question: Why were you with-" Sasuke began again, growling in annoyance.

"I was invited to eat ice cream, why else!? I've tried to stay away from her but do you know how hard that is when you can't stop thinking about her and last night? It's like my… It's like I'm attracted to her or something but I'm not!" Naruto explained, clutching his head.

"It doesn't bother me. I'm perfectly fine. Perhaps I don't have a conscience. Well, if I didn't that would make me a psychopath, now wouldn't it?" Sasuke wondered, leaning against the guardrail and pushing his bangs away from his face.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah. Such a killer…" he trailed off awkwardly and quickly added, "If Hinata… knew everything, would that be bad?" he asked, curious as he leaned forward to see Sasuke's reaction. Yeah, not good…at all; but he looked constipated. Naruto tried to hold back a laugh, considering how serious the situation was becoming. "Hey," Naruto added, not wanting his friend to get worked up over something that hadn't happened- yet. "She doesn't know, and won't ever know, so why are you so pissed? I'm pretty sure Kiba would've been on my ass if she knew."

Sasuke's eyes turned sharply to meet Naruto's. "Then why are you walking?"

Naruto waved him off. "It was a misunderstanding! Do you think I would tell Hinata that I did that to her? No one would ever think it I could do something like that. She'd cry her eyes out and I-"

"That's exactly why I made you do it." Sasuke informed, walking down the road to school.

Naruto was shocked. Not completely; Sasuke used him before but never for things like this. He felt his blood boil as he fully grasped the words. "You what…?" He wanted to hear it a second time just so he had a reason to interrupt Sasuke- and punch him. Naruto definitely wasn't going to forget that.

Sasuke turned back and smirked, his onyx eyes scanning Naruto, seeing how worked up he was getting. "You shouldn't do that." He said, his voice a little too nice to Naruto's ears.

"You fucking used me to… to hurt Hinata when she did nothing wrong. She only meant to protect Sakura but you were too angry to see that." Naruto told Sasuke, walking forward little by little.

Sasuke laughed, making Naruto cringe. "Hurt her? She seemed perfectly fine to me." He met Naruto halfway, glaring back at him.

Naruto was about to punch him when headlights flashed in his eyes, momentarily blinding him. When they finally passed, Sasuke was gone but his words echoed in his mind. 'He used me. He fucking used me!' He repeated, grasping his head and wishing he could remove what he just learned. 'What else has he done to me? To anyone? What about Sakura? Did he use her too?' Naruto wondered, sitting up against the guardrail.

"You know, the side of the road isn't the best place either." Naruto heard from above. He looked up and saw Kiba standing above him, his car behind.

Naruto frowned. 'So it was Kiba's headlights.' He thought and stood. "Why are you here? Are you going to beat my ass because I made Hinata cry?" he asked, crossing his arms, a little grumpy Sasuke was gone. Naruto had a chance to fight Sasuke and it disappeared when Kiba came.

Kiba shook his head, seemingly just as upset. "Sadly, no. Hinata wanted me to pick you up."

Naruto felt a kind of warmth spread through him before walking away, headed back to school. "That's nice but I don't need your help- or hers. I prefer to walk especially when I'm trying to clear my head. It's hard to do when your car is so full."

Kiba growled and pulled him back. "Just chill dude. My car has enough room for the both of you! Whatever happened between you and Hinata, apologize because she actually forced me to come get you. Hinata is not a forceful person."

Naruto peered into the car and saw Hinata playing on her phone, acting as if none of this bothered her; like she couldn't hear it. "I know you can hear us Hinata." Her fingers stopped moving and she perked up, lowering her phone a little. "I'm not coming with you. I meant what I said but honestly, I think it was half-heartedly so you're right. There are a couple people I need to talk to. Just really think about it and while you do that, I'll do the same thing- and fix some stuff. I want to make everything better." He continued walking along the road, ignoring Kiba's demands for him to come back.

He knew they weren't going to follow unless Hinata said so and she wasn't. It was five minutes already and if Hinata really wanted him in the car, she would've come and gotten him herself. Naruto watched as Kiba zoomed by, an angry look on his face. 'Probably mad I wasted thirty seconds of his life… It's not my fault Kiba. Tell your "sister" to not drag anyone else into it and maybe you wouldn't get so angry.' Naruto thought, kicking a pebble into a gutter before sighing. "Maybe I just need to talk to someone about this. I figure things out better when it's myself so," he frowned, wiping his eyes and trying to focus. "Naruto, what is the problem? What happened and who is involved?"

He paused, rethinking his words. He felt like he was being questioned by a psychiatrist or someone of that degree. Those words were wrong. He needed to think different. No, not think different just re-word different. He had to state the facts and things he knew first before he could question.

"So, where or who do I start with? Hinata? Like I told Sasuke, she never meant any wrong. She just wanted to protect Sakura but suspension? I don't think she could do that- to anyone- well except to me now… What about her forgiveness? I think it's going to be awhile. I mean, I almost lied to her again." Feelings began to creep up again and he shook them off, shivering. "What about _those_? They started last night and I have no clue what they are. Maybe… I am attracted to her." He murmured, extremely unsure and scared. If he was attracted, it would cause some major problems for the huge problem posed at the moment especially if she didn't return them. He groaned, hunching over.

"It's not possible. I barely know her. We barely talk. You can't develop feelings for someone you barely know anything about… Yet again, that never stopped Disney from making romance movies." He sighed, struggling with his emotions for her. Perhaps if he figured them out, he would know how to make everything better; but wasn't he making this way more complicated than it seemed?

"What about Sasuke? If he's still angry with her, will he try to do something again? He felt no remorse about last night and before Kiba showed up, we were going to fight. Am I taking this too seriously or am I seeing it as it really is?" Naruto stood and walked again to the school, his dorm on the other side. "I never should've trusted him when he dragged me towards Sakura's apartment to "get his stuff". Why did I when he was angry at Hinata, her roommate?

"Well then, recap: It's going to be awhile before Hinata forgives me unless there's a miracle- like she loves me or something and that's a big no. My feelings for her are complicated- really complicated. Lastly, Sasuke might try to go after her again. This is actually… pretty bad. I feel even worse. If Hinata doesn't forgive me by the end of the month, I'm transferring-"

'Don't run away from your problems! But… how would I be able to face her? There's just two more weeks before the month is over and that's it. I should start looking at other colleges- No, if you leave, that would give Sasuke the opportunity to go after her. Do you want her to really get hurt? Physically? No, can you just drop it? I'm almost back on campus and want to be alone for a little while.' Naruto thought to himself, getting annoyed by his conscience again. It was quiet as long as he beat himself up and that didn't last long with Naruto.

'No, because it'll be your fault. You have to fix things. Alright, shut up! You are such a fucking asshole. Why?' Naruto responded growling as he opened the apartment to his building.

'I'm just telling the truth. But how will it be my fault!?' Naruto got no response and he slammed the door, extremely pissed at what his conscience had just set in mind. He was getting up at six to head over to Hinata's to tell her everything, even his confused feelings. It didn't like the idea of "just think about it". Naruto didn't think she would be up at six in the morning on a Saturday and why would she even want to hear about his feelings anyways? He was to her, right now, the exact opposite of nice and everything in that category. He was a piece of shit, an asshole, a bastard… Anything she could think of, Naruto was sure she already implanted that in her mind.

**Should I change the genres or keep them as they are? Maybe wait?**


	7. Better

After Hinata closed the door to her apartment, she was tackled by Ino and Sakura, trying to force her to tell them why she hadn't come home last night and where she was and why she ran out the door this morning like she did. Hinata shoved them off, walking to the hallway for a quick escape if needed and began explaining. It felt different telling someone than hearing it and having experienced it. She wanted to cry herself but was going to wait until she was alone. If she cried now, all three of them would and then Sakura would go out to find the three boys. Hinata wasn't up for trying to calm her.

Before either two could move, Hinata slammed her door and locked it, releasing what she had felt all day. She cried, throwing her phone across the room and reaching for her stuffed rabbit, hugging it tight. "Why? Why would he… Why would Naruto do this? Why would Sasuke do this?" Hinata knew but she couldn't cry about anything else. She needed these feelings to go away. She didn't want to feel sad anymore. This sadness had been around longer than just this morning but now she could finally cry. She had a reason to break.

Hinata closed her eyes, remembering Naruto's words. She smiled. 'He wants to fix it.' She thought, trying not to sob any longer as she sat up in bed, still clinging to her stuffed animal. 'I want to fix it too but Naruto… It's not just Naruto. Sasuke and Suigetsu made him do it. Why blame all of it on him when he didn't want to- Naruto didn't say that. You weren't listening to him. If you were more focused on him and less on whom and why, then Naruto wouldn't have been angry with you- maybe. It's more or less your fault he was.' Hinata moaned and fell back into her pillows.

"This is not fun." She said, looking out her window to the full moon. "I wish Naruto knew how I felt about him. Maybe then- No, that wouldn't change anything. It would probably make things worse. He would never want to talk to me again- even if it was eating at him." Hinata sighed again and crawled under the covers. "Tomorrow is Saturday. It has to better. Naruto has practice and that means… It means something." She yawned, closing her eyes to darkness.

Hinata woke to an irritating tap on her window. She checked her clock: 6:20. She groaned and rolled over, the tapping suddenly stopping. Not seeing anyone or anything there and curious as to what it had been, Hinata pushed the window open and peered out.

"Hello?" She whispered, shivering as the cold air wafted into her room. It was quiet, the field empty. All she could see was a light mist over the grass and the sun rising from behind the apartments on the opposite side. Nothing out of the ordinary. Closing the window, a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She almost screamed but he covered her mouth before climbing in.

"Sorry." Naruto told Hinata, letting her go and sitting on her bed. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Hinata shut the window and stared at him, a little angry and confused. "Why are you here? It's almost six thirty in the morning-" she exclaimed quietly.

"I need to talk to you, like _need_ to. My fucking brain won't shut up about anything. It made me come here. I didn't want to either so I guess we're on the same page."

"What about?" She wondered, keeping the same composure as before.

"What else? Hinata, I need to tell you everything. You must know why Sasuke-" Naruto whispered harshly, not understanding why he would come for anything but this.

"Because I showed that picture to Sakura and then she broke up with him, right?" Hinata questioned herself, hoping she didn't sound stupid in front of her crush…ex-crush…crush. She wasn't sure now. He snuck into her room to talk about this. Wasn't he the one who said "Just think about it"?

"Part of it, yeah. Let me start from the beginning where he showed up to practice after Sakura broke up with him." Naruto paused. "He came up to me and told me Sakura said they were done. There was a picture of him and Karin, drunk at a party. At first he thought it was Ino but he never saw her there. After a little while, he remembered you. He was so pissed and wanted to do something but I told him no, you were just being a good friend and protecting her. Sasuke calmed down and asked if I could help him get his stuff back from Sakura's room. Well… you know that didn't happen. He had Suigetsu come to make sure I did it. He wanted me to do it because he knew no one would think I could do that to… you. I hated it. I didn't want to. When I got back to my room, I wanted to back for you so bad but Sasuke probably had Suigetsu there or something and if I grabbed you, Suigetsu, or even Sasuke himself would've… Never mind.

"I wanted you to hear everything and I understand if you hate me. I would hate me too. I know I told you to think about it but my fucking brain didn't like that idea. It wanted to go straight ahead and do its own thing." Naruto sighed, letting out a long one. When he looked her in the eyes again, she still had that same look on her face, that look of uncertainty.

Hinata listened to every word he had said but she was a little uncertain as what other reason he came. This couldn't have been the only reason, could it? She bit her lip, seeing he was getting frustrated and said, "I don't hate you." She balled her hands into fists, squeezing them on her lap. "Something is telling me to trust you but I know if I do, something more is going to happen. I don't know if it's good or bad, I just know it'll change something." Hinata sighed, daring to look him in the eyes. His eyes looked at her with the curiosity of a child as he moved closer.

"What else do you have to tell me? You didn't just come to explain, did you?" Hinata added, noticing her face was a little heated from how near he was.

He sat back, the curiosity replaced by embarrassment and shyness. "Um," he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I played it out in my head so many times on the way over but you were supposed to kick me out so I didn't actually get to tell you." He laughed.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, if you want me to kick you out, I can do that. But be careful you don't wake Ino on your way out the door. She's worse than Sakura when-"

Naruto covered her mouth, trying to keep her quiet. He took a deep breath and added, "Okay, well yesterday during Philosophy, I was so confused. I didn't understand what I felt towards you. I questioned out friendship and I never question friendships so I went through my mind trying to figure out what made me do that. Is it because I think you're pretty or smart? Maybe it's just you- everything about you. After, before we got ice cream, I…" he seemed a little embarrassed over something and continued, "I wanted to tuck a loose piece of hair behind your ear and I got jealous when you and Kiba talked about sharing ice cream… I'm really confused about these feelings! I don't understand how I feel this way when we barely talk. We barely know each other and I- I… Hinata, do you know why I feel them? The jealousy and the… the… whatever that emotion is! I need help." Naruto explained, dropping his head.

Hinata couldn't believe it. Naruto liked her, maybe loved her. Wait, not that far. Naruto was right about one part, she was sure of that. They barely spoke or knew each other. How could he like her if he didn't know her? Maybe this was all just a movie. Hinata sighed, wishing it was so. 'How do I tell Naruto what his feelings mean?'


	8. Feeling How I Feel

**Finals are next week so I thought... Here, why not? Well, not just that. I've got like five other chapters lined up lmao. If you're in Finals week or have finals coming up, good luck... I'm praying for myself. I need it.**

He had just told her how he felt about her and she was now telling him to tell Sakura because she didn't know; maybe Sakura could help. He was so embarrassed. How was he supposed to talk to Sakura? He was sure Hinata already told her and Naruto was probably the last one she wanted to see. "Hinata," he said, drawing her attention away from the window. "Can you just tell me? You're super smart too so why not-" He had a feeling Hinata had an idea, at least.

Hinata shook her head, nervous. "I- I can't. It's better if Sakura tells you." She whispered, glancing away from him and tugging on a strand of her hair. "You won't believe me if I told you."

"But…" Naruto sighed, leaning against the wall and looking up towards the ceiling. "Please, even if I don't, I want to know what you think."

A small gasp escaped her and Naruto looked at her, seeing she was beat red again. "Um, Naruto, it's best if you ask Sakura- really." Hinata replied, twirling her hair now in anxiety.

He grabbed her hand, making her tense. "If you think I'll be mad at you, I won't. I'm sure your answer will make perfect sense. If I ask Sakura, she'll probably kill me." He chuckled. "You and I just made up, I think, and I'm not ready to die."

Hinata smiled lightly, her eyes lowering. "She probably would. Her temper is worse than Ino's afterall." She answered before meeting Naruto's eyes again, confident. "I never thought this would happen and… Well, I was wrong. You… You-" Hinata could feel her confidence fade away. It lasted for such a little while that she couldn't finish.

Naruto tightened his grasp on her hands for assurance. He watched how she started out so brave and confident then seconds later, it disappeared. He wanted her to finish. He wanted to hear it. He needed to hear it. Naruto didn't like seeing her like this but once Hinata told him his feelings, he'd know why.

Hinata took a deep breath and continued, "You need to figure them out yourself."

Disappointment filled him. He was going to have to ask Sakura. These emotions for her, towards her, were not something he felt towards Sakura or Kiba or any one of his teammates or friends. They were different and he didn't know why. "What? Why?"

"Because Naruto, I figured my feelings out by myself; you can do it-" Hinata began telling him, no confidence to tell him.

"Your feelings? Feelings for who?" Naruto inquired, feeling his jealousy come back. He tried to shake it off as he let go of her hands but it wouldn't leave. She looked a little scared at the tone of his voice but he couldn't help that either. He felt angry for some reason. He shouldn't be feeling that way.

Hinata blushed. "Someone." She informed, looking away.

"Do I know him?" Naruto asked, wondering what was wrong with him. 'I'm not her father. I don't need to know who "someone" is. If I act like this, then she'll get mad at me again.'

Hinata nodded shyly, turning to face him again but only to find they were inches apart. "Y-Yes." She stated, unable to look away from him.

Naruto felt like his heart was going to explode. All he had to do was lean in and… 'But how does she feel about me? She already likes somebody else but the way she's blushing, could it- No, I'm only imagining things. Why would she like me? How could she after I did that to her? I should've left when she said no.' he thought, pulling away from her, only to be pulled back. Naruto looked at her confused, unsure of what she was doing. "Hinata-"

"It's- It's you, Naruto." Her voice was a little shaky but she locked eyes with him still.

Naruto was sure his heart exploded this time. He hadn't expected this from her- ever- but he was so happy it happened. 'Maybe it was a good thing I didn't leave. I wouldn't have learned how she felt about me.' He couldn't breathe and it looked like Hinata wasn't either. She looked surprised with herself.

"You really feel that way?" He wondered, brushing her hair away from her face. He was glad the jealousy was gone except he felt something lingered. It was there in the back of his mind, something unimportant, he guessed.

She opened her mouth to speak and unable to find an answer, nodded instead, moving closer and leaning on him. He wrapped his arm around her, able to breathe again. Naruto closed his eyes, comfortable with Hinata laying on him. 'I guess my conscience had the right idea to do this.' Naruto smiled before drifting off to sleep only to wake to Hinata shaking him.

"Naruto, you have to go." She sounded urgent as she kept glancing to the door.

"Why? Sakura and Ino-" he began before Hinata forced him from bed.

"No, it's… My father is going to be here any minute. What time is your practice?" she wondered as he climbed out.

Naruto grinned. "Ten and don't be late or you'll have to run." He joked, kissing her. He felt her relax and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

Hinata pulled away, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "I'll see you then if my father doesn't have plans." She informed, receiving a nod before closing the window.

Naruto ran back to his car, watching for Hiashi. He knew who he was even if he wasn't that familiar with Hinata. Hiashi was a scary business man but father? Naruto wasn't sure and he hoped it was the exact opposite. His dad and Hiashi were good friends in the business industry and whenever his parents went to a dinner party, they forced Naruto to go with them, no matter how much he protested. They said it would be good for his social skills. Naruto had perfect social skills. He didn't know what they were talking about.

He had spotted Hinata a few times at them but figured she wasn't allowed to talk because she didn't- ever. She sat quietly, composed and pretty, either watching everybody or staring at her plate. He found it kind of sad but when he tried to talk with her, her cousin got it the way and it pissed him off. Where ever Neji was now, he hoped it was far away from here.

"I hope Hiashi is like my dad- kind of but I maybe he'd be more like my mom, just scold her or something." Naruto checked the time and grimaced. "Nine thirty."


	9. Meeting

Hinata already missed him- not like she wouldn't if he didn't return her feelings but she couldn't wait to see him again. She tried to hide the silly grin on her face as she tossed 'childish' things, as her father called them, into her closet. As she held her rabbit in her hands, she looked it over, running her hand over it. "Mommy…" she whispered before placing it carefully on her shelf inside. She opened her bedroom door for her father and sat on her bed to wait. 'Why does he insist on making visits like this? Other parents either surprise them or stop by and hang out but father…' she shook her head. 'He makes appointments. It's been like this since mom died five years ago.' Hinata sighed, her thoughts heading back to Naruto.

'Are we together now? He returned my feelings, I guess, and he… He kissed me! He kissed me like I've always wanted. It was… I wish he could've stayed longer-' someone cleared their throat, breaking her out of her thoughts. Hinata blinked and looked at the pearl-eyed man in front of her, sighing again. He wasn't mean at all, really. He was just strict and liked to order her and Hanabi around- like he did at work but cared a little more for them than that. Hinata loved her father and he knew that but sometimes he went too far.

"You tried to hide them again." Hiashi said, his eyes on her but referring to her things in the closet.

Hinata knew this and responded, "Yes, I know. It's because you see them as childish. I try to make you happy. I guess a three point nine QPA wasn't good enough for you last semester." She shrugged and avoided his eyes, knowing that it would be the wrong thing to do. She would cry, like the child she was.

"You could've done better; gotten a four point and made the Dean's list. This is college. There are so many things to do and what are you doing? Working and staying in your room. You don't do anything so there is no reason you can't do better." Hiashi said, his voice stern.

She really didn't want to argue with him. He always won of course so what was the point? It was never good enough for him, no matter how hard she tried. "Maybe, if you saw it through my perspective, then you'd-" she tried weakly.

"I've been to college so don't-" Hiashi raised his voice slightly, a little angry at her words.

"I don't mean it like that!" She yelled, suddenly frustrated. "Did you have a father like… like you!? You used to be so loving and happy then mom died. Now the only time you smile is at the dinner parties where all your friends are! You treat me and Hanabi like we're beneath you and we mean so little to you. You make appointments to meet and when we talk, all I get is a lecture. You never tell me about Hanabi. I never hear about home. Why? I try to make you happy but it's never good enough!" Hinata yelled, staring at the man across from her in anger. He still sat so calm and postured, like he was too good for her when he was her father.

"What happened?" he asked blankly, shifting in his seat.

Hinata took a ragged breath, trying to keep calm. "What do you mean, 'What happened'?"

He gave a look of annoyance. "Last week when I was here, you weren't like this. Something happened."

"Maybe I'm just fed up with the way you're treating me and everybody else! Just because mom died, that doesn't mean you get to push everyone away! I've had to hold everything in and carry on for Hanabi because you-" Hinata said, standing in defiance.

Instead of denying Hinata's words, Hiashi wondered, "Is it that boy?"

Hinata momentarily paused before answering. "He has nothing to do with this. If he did-"

"Tell me." Hiashi interrupted.

"Why don't you-"

"Hinata," his voice was gravelly, the hardest it had ever been. Hinata dropped back onto the bed, waiting. Hiashi calmed and continued, "Don't. What happened between you and Uzumaki?"

She closed her eyes, thinking back to the other night. Her mind then came across early this morning and she smiled, remembering their kiss. "We- Is it that important? I mean, it wasn't bad-" she knew her father wouldn't like it. Then there would be no chance for her unless she fought back.

"What did you do?" He was getting angry again, something Hinata didn't understand. There was no reason to be. Maybe it was because she was dodging his question.

She sighed, smiling again. "We… kissed." She blushed, waiting for an outburst of some kind.

"Stay away from him." His voice was oddly calm, a sign that he meant real business. Hinata though, wasn't going to let him have it his way this time. She finally had what she wanted and she wasn't going to let it go.

"No." she closed her eyes, breathing deeply at her bravery before opening them again.

He had lost some composure and he actually looked angry. "Hinata, I don't care how you feel; all he does is attract trouble! He's irresponsible and a liar just like his father!"

This took Hinata by surprise. She thought her father and Minato were on good terms but apparently not. "Minato never-" she began.

"He even announced it in front of everyone at last year's dinner party! He wanted to apologize because it was his fault our sales dropped three million. He knew there was a chance to fix it but he didn't want to because it would've taken too much out of his own time! I expected you to be paying attention the most. Naruto was sitting right there next to him with a smug smile on his face. That brat knew everything."

"I think you're mistaken. I don't think Minato would ever do that to the company. He loves it and if the company lost that much, he'd probably lose everything." Hinata defended quietly, upset that her father was talking like this. Soon he was rambling on and on but she couldn't focus on his words. They were jumbled together. Finally she pointed to the door, having enough. "Leave. I think our appointment is over." She told Hiashi, opening the door when he didn't budge.

Eventually he stood and walked to the doorway. "Stay away from that boy. He's going to hurt you."

"Don't act like you care." Hinata retorted, slamming the door in his face. 'I can forget this for a little while. Naruto has practice-' she looked at the clock and gasped. "I'm late!" She exclaimed, changing and brushing her teeth. Glancing in the mirror, she shrugged. "A little bed hair never hurt." She grabbed her keys and ran outside, combing her hair with her fingers.

"Hinata, where are you going?" Ino yelled through her window.

"To… the, uh-" Hinata said, needing to get to Naruto's practice.

"Great, I need to get some groceries. I'll see if Sakura needs to come too!" Ino replied, leaving. Hinata thought about leaving without them. They were going to end up at Naruto's soccer practice- if they realized it too late. Sakura would go crazy and Ino would be furious, actually it would be the other way around. 'Ino might not be so crazy when she sees her crush though.' Hinata smiled at the thought and started the car just as Ino and Sakura ran out, flustered and arguing.

"You're not going to the store, are you?" Sakura wondered as she hopped in the front seat.

"Well, no, not exactly, so if you want to go the store-" Hinata began, trying to kick them out.

"We want to go to the soccer practice with you." Ino told her from the backseat.

"You…what?" Hinata didn't know whether to be happy or angry or both. Her friends were either coming to beat someone up or they were coming for a personal reason.

"We're coming to watch the boys practice. You act like there's something wrong with us." Ino informed, combing her fingers through her hair.

"W-Well, you and Sakura and Naruto and last night… You're okay?" Hinata gulped, not backing out of the parking lot until she found out what was going through their heads. It seemed a little suspicious to her.

Ino scoffed. "Seriously Hinata? Sakura and I listened to your conversation with Naruto this morning. Don't act surprised either. He was loud- as always! Now we know not to punch his pretty face when we see him." She smiled, applying a thin coat of pink lip gloss.

"Yeah…" Sakura added, glaring at Ino then looking back at Hinata. "I had to keep her from barging in because he woke her up. Ino and her "beauty" sleep. No amount of sleep could fix that face. No amount of anything can so why she keeps trying is-"inata? suspicious to her.

ing through their heads.

Hinata knew an argument was about to start so she backed out and hit the brakes, jerking them all forward. "Don't argue. I'm sure Lee would love to go out with you on that date he's wanted," Sakura went stiff and her head dropped. "And I'm sure Choji would just love to hear you are so desperately in love with him." That wasn't true. Hinata knew Ino liked Choji, she just didn't have the guts to ask him out. Ino turned red and shut her mouth, both girls staring out opposite windows.


	10. Two in the Same Day

**I think these chapters are more conversation than anything else... I miss the way I used to write lol. It's like I can only do it in school. I'm not happy with these chapters but can't do anything else with them... ugh**

"You're late. We have a game next week and you-" Naruto drowned Kakashi out. He was happy overall and didn't want to be put in a bad mood. First, he and Hinata kissed then… that's pretty much it. He rushed back to his room to get ready for practice, something he should've done when he got up at six- too early- and now, _Kakashi_ was lecturing him on tardiness. He was one to talk. Kakashi was always at least twenty minutes late for practice and there was always a dumb excuse. One was helping an old lady cross the street and his latest, his supposed girlfriend made him shop with her. Like Kakashi could ever get a girlfriend. If he had one, he would be rubbing it in his team's face.

Naruto simply nodded and ran onto the field, joining Kiba and Shino as they stretched. "So Kiba, are you…" When Kiba didn't look at him, Naruto cleared his throat several times, eventually kicking him and getting a reaction. "Are you still mad at me? Last night when I got back-"

Kiba stood and shrugged. "I don't know man, what does it look like? First you made Hinata cry. Then, you refused to get in the car after she forced me to go after you. Gee, I just don't know."

"Can't you just let that go? Hinata forgave me. It's fine-"

"No, it's not." Shino interrupted, standing up. "You made her cry."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously and backed up. "Guys," he said as they advanced. "Think of how Hinata will feel about this. I mean, she and I are…" Naruto wasn't sure what they were now. All he did was kiss her and they shared the same feelings so were they… together?

The boys in front of him stopped, confused then angry. "What did you do?" Kiba demanded to know. "What happened to Hinata?"

"Nothing, I'm not like that!" Naruto said, wondering why no one was helping him. So what if he beat Sasuke's ass one time before? That was luck. He barely made it out of that fight alive. Metaphorically speaking of course. "Please don't be like that Shino!" Naruto exclaimed as Shino backed him up against a pole under the bleachers. "Guys, listen to me first. I went to her place this morning and apologized and told her how I had these… feelings for her! She said she likes me and her dad was coming so when I was leaving out the window, I… kissed her-"

"Don't tell me you like her Naruto." Kiba demanded, his voice strained.

"Why did you kiss her?" Shino asked.

"It felt… right. Why is it such a big deal?" Naruto wondered. He couldn't see why this thing with him and Hinata was a huge deal for his teammates. Was Hinata not allowed to have a boyfriend or something? They acted like she was this fragile creature who needed to be kept safe and protected. If they felt that way, they might as well keep her isolated or, to keep a better eye on her, quit the team and follow her around. They'd scare away every guy who wanted to talk to her; then again, Naruto was sure they couldn't rival Neji and his twenty-four seven bad attitude.

"We don't want her dating one of our teammates." Kiba informed.

Naruto moaned. They were taking this too seriously. Yeah, she was precious to them but just because Naruto was on the team was ridiculous. He was probably the nicest guy on the team- maybe. He had a little temper sometimes but that was rare. "Kiba, Shino it's me, Naruto. You know I'm not like the other guys."

Shino let Naruto go, going back to his cool and calm state; pushing up his sunglasses. Kiba looked away with his arms crossed, still dissatisfied with Naruto. "I know but-"

"Naruto," Sasuke said suddenly from behind them and drawing their attention. He looked angry but that was nothing new. "We need to talk about the game against Suna."

Naruto stood straight and pushed past Kiba, annoyed at how overprotective Kiba was being. They walked a distance from them and the field before Naruto stated, "We'll win the game against them."

"You know that's not what I really want to talk about." Sasuke retorted, shoving his hands in his sweatpants pockets. "But winning would be nice. Last year we lost because Lee had to be a fucking idiot and miss the goal."

"Don't call him that! You know Gaara pushed him just as he kicked the ball." Naruto defended, staring at Sasuke seriously.

"It's whatever. I forgave him-"

"Yeah, only after you beat his ass and then I beat yours. Sasuke, if we lose this game, who are you going to blame it on this time? Me, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino-" Naruto wondered, anxious. He didn't want to repeat last year.

"Whoever happens to kick the ball last." Sasuke threw a sideways glance at Naruto and continued. "You've been around her again."

"What makes you say that? Have you been stalking me again?" Naruto asked, stopping at the gate. He wasn't going to go any farther. Who knew what Sasuke had planned?

Sasuke laughed, amused by Naruto's response. "No, you have that look on your face."

Naruto backed away, confused. "What look?" he asked, feeling his face for any tell-tale signs.

Sasuke growled. "Never mind, you're too stupid to understand." He paused. "What did you say to her? You don't just hang out with someone and not talk."

"You know, just hung out. Like friends do. We studied a little too. I needed some help in my Philosophy class so she offered to help. After that, we watched a movie-"

"As long as you didn't tell her anything." Sasuke sneered, turning to face him.

"What would happen…if I told her? It's not that big of a deal, right?" Naruto wondered carefully, watching for any sign of change.

The only sign of irritation or anger from Sasuke was a slight twitch of the eye. "Didn't we already go over this?" He asked before walking through the metal gate and back to wherever he had come from.

"Hey, Sasuke-" Naruto exclaimed, wanting to follow before he heard someone call for him. He looked back, smiling, and grabbed her hand. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"You're one to talk. Shino said you were late too… Am I still going to run?" Hinata giggled, walking by his side as they headed back to practice.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "You were going to," he joked, receiving a pout. "But Kiba and Shino are really… protective of you and I didn't want to-"

"Tell me how many laps and I'll do it. I've got your back." Hinata told him as they stepped out from behind the stands.

"But they're your brothers-" Naruto said, admiring how she would stand up for him. She was one of the first. It was still new and it made him wonder how much she really cared for him. Was it more than what he felt for her? Naruto shook his head inwardly. 'That's not it. I would do the same thing.'

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled and he turned to see her fist headed for his face. He closed his eyes and waited, expecting pain. When there was none, he opened his eyes and found her fist just inches from his face. 'Really Sakura, you would be the one to threaten to pound my face in.' He focused back on Sakura again. Her fist was lowered and she looked calm with her hands on her hips as she watched the boys play.

"Um, Sakura, why didn't you hit m-" Naruto wondered, thinking she had gotten distracted.

"Do you want me to hit you? Hinata forgave you obviously so why not give you a second chance as well? Plus, I _kind_ of need to. If I didn't, I wouldn't have anyone to hang out with during those lame student council meetings." she retorted, keeping her eyes on the practice.

He could see she was almost sad and he could tell it was because Sasuke wasn't there. She hated soccer but he was why she came. They had all known each other since fifth grade and Sakura's little crush on Sasuke grew to be what Naruto knew was love. Sasuke never cared for her until ninth grade when they ended up doing a project together. A couple weeks later, they were boyfriend/girlfriend and had been until a few days ago. Naruto wasn't sure how Sakura took it but she looked great.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled for him to get back on the field. "You were late and now you're goofing off- Do you want to run?"

Naruto sighed and replied, "Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch." He turned to Hinata saying, "Don't run. I have a better idea."

"What is it?" Hinata raised an eyebrow, curious.

"It's a secret." He whispered, leaning in close and watching Hinata blush. He laughed and kissed her, running off to practice. He couldn't wait to surprise her. It was sure to make her blush again and he loved it. She was so cute when she became timid and shy. As Naruto caught up with Shikamaru, someone else decided to show up, someone that got on his nerves lately.

"Hey Naruto, what's up? I haven't seen you in a while." Suigetsu exclaimed as he ran with them, going on defense and kicking the ball in the other direction.

"We just had practice yesterday, fucking idiot." Naruto retorted, wanting to throw Suigetsu onto the ground and kick him instead. Maybe if he did, Suigetsu's face wouldn't be so… annoying? No, fugly. Naruto knew where these thoughts were coming from and he kind of liked them. He was never the offensive type but it felt kind of nice just thinking like he was. Naruto took a deep breath, hoping to clear his mind of them, even if they were true. He didn't want to be like that. It wasn't him and it would never be; at least he hoped. Lately, a lot had happened in the past few days and he wasn't sure of anything except of the "predicament" he was in with Hinata. She liked him- a lot- and he liked her and that's what Naruto thought because his mind was reeling just thinking about her. It was the only logical explanation to what he was feeling, to what he was experiencing. If his emotions towards her were not what he thought, then someone would get hurt. Naruto took another deep breath and tried to convince himself none of his emotions were because of his guilt. It was impossible for that to happen.

"That's right… Well, how was your date?" Suigetsu wondered, catching Naruto off guard. Suigetsu caught the ball and kicked it to Shikamaru who lazily sent it to Choji and walked down the field after him.

"What "date"? I haven't been on any date with Hinata." Naruto replied standing and dusting grass off his shorts.

Suigetsu smiled. "I didn't say with who." Naruto glared, his eyes like icy, blue daggers. "Like I asked before, how was your date?" he asked again, following Naruto to the bench.

Naruto grabbed his water bottle before answering. "Did Sasuke tell you? I think Sakura needs to forgive him. Maybe then he won't act like a crazy-"

Suigetsu raised his hands in defense, not wanting to be yelled at in Sasuke's place. "Yes, he told me but only because I wanted to know what you planned to do about your little girlfriend since then. Knowing you, you'd ask for forgiveness because you'd feel so guilty. I bet you couldn't even keep your mouth shut, could you?" he informed, his eyes steady as he watched Naruto move.

"Yeah right; Like I told Sasuke, if I told her anything, Kiba would be up my ass and plus, Hinata wouldn't even be here!" Naruto exclaimed and pointed to Hinata sitting in the stands behind them, smiling and waving down to them. He waved back with a grin and continued. "I don't know why you and Sasuke continue with this." He added, taking a swig of water and spitting before looking back at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu quirked his eyebrow, a little confused and interested. "This? What are you talking about?"

"Everything related to Thursday night! Why do you two continue with her and me?" Naruto wanted to know as he glanced up at Hinata, unable to wait until practice ended to show her his surprise.

"I honestly find it… mean. I'm doing it because Sasuke keeps threatening to get me kicked out of school. He's still doing this because she's okay. She's happy and here and not hurt. He wants her to suffer I guess. Maybe suffer isn't the best word but you get it." Suigetsu informed, taking a seat and sighing as a shadow passed over them, relishing the coolness of it.

Naruto growled, feeling hotter suddenly. How could Sasuke do this to someone as innocent as Hinata? It wasn't fair- No, it wasn't right. "And me? Why is he doing this to me?"

Suigetsu shrugged. "I think it's because he wants you to hurt too and since you are really "attached" to her, he knows there isn't anything you can really do to keep her safe except…" he turned back to the game, ignoring the glare that was on him.

"Except what? I hope it's not what I think it is. Please…" Naruto begged, his temperature rising. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt like he was dying in his shirt and he took it off, feeling relieved as he could breathe again. He grabbed Suigetsu when he received no reply and gripped his shoulders tightly. "Tell me."

Suigetsu bit his tongue, thinking hard before answering and shocking Naruto. He removed Naruto's hands from his shoulders and ran back to practice, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

Naruto wasn't sure what to think. 'If Sasuke expects me to do this without some sort of compromise, then it won't happen.' Naruto thought having preferred not to- ever- but if it was the only way to keep her safe, then he'd have to do it himself.


	11. Practice

**I am really not happy with these next couple or so chapters**

Hinata grinned as she sat watching Naruto play. She knew how Sakura used to feel. She hated soccer as well but she had only ever come to watch Naruto and now it was even more enjoyable because she could support him without feeling so shy. She glanced at Sakura who was laughing and talking with Ino a couple rows down. It sounded like it was about the players on the team. Hinata grinned at her friends' optimism.

"Hinata, why did you let him kiss you?" she heard and looked to see Kiba making his way up the steps.

She rolled her eyes and scooted over to let him sit next to her. "Awe, is the little doggie jealous?"

"You need to… need to think about who this is first. You know Naruto has issues and he isn't the smartest. I'm only looking out for you. Shino and I are only looking out for you." Kiba informed, hugging her.

She sighed and watched Naruto kick the ball with Suigetsu. He was a little frustrated but that was because he was talking to Suigetsu. "Kiba, I'll be fine. I know Naruto. If I get hurt, it won't be because of him. He'll protect me. He's one of the nicest guys I know."

Kiba smiled, his canines peeking over his lower lip. "Shino and I want to let you know though, if he hurts you, we'll be the first to get your revenge." He told her and laughed, his eyes reflecting the sun as he looked at her.

Hinata shook her head laughing. "I think you and Shino would kill him but that's what brothers do right? They protect their sister? Sakura and Ino would probably kill him and Neji…" Hinata paused for a minute. "He always refuses to let Naruto speak to me at my father's dinner parties so he'd probably kick his ass." Hinata giggled at her use of swearing. She rarely swore and always found it funny whenever she did.

"Did you just swear? Who are-" Kiba began.

"Inuzuka, get your ass back to the field NOW!" Kakashi demanded as he tapped his foot, his eye set on an orange book as Kiba sullenly walked down. The book Kakashi held looked a little worn as he flipped the page.

Hinata moved down to Sakura and Ino to join in their conversation. "So, your crush?" she wondered, watching Ino blush.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" Ino exclaimed, looking away from them with a red face.

Hinata waved to Naruto when he looked over at her, smiling. She sighed, still finding it unbelievable. "You know, maybe if you're too afraid to ask Choji, maybe I could ask Naruto to-"

Sakura laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "_Hinata…_" she said in a scolding manner, quickly adding, "Besides, you only happened to find Naruto likes you because he snuck into your room to tell you. Ino isn't so lucky."

Ino turned back to her, still pouting. "Hey, that's not true! Loads of guys tell me I'm hot."

"That's not the same thing." Hinata pointed out, keeping her eyes on Naruto and watched as he finally went back shirtless. She hoped he wouldn't put it back on.

"If you really like Choji, just go talk to him. I mean, he's a nice guy. If you make a fool out of yourself, I'm sure he won't care." Sakura pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and jumped up, excited. "I'll be right back. I… I have to go to the bathroom."

Hinata scanned the area but spotted no one. 'Sasuke; maybe she wants to make up with him. I don't think-' She thought and quickly pushed thoughts of Sakura's break up aside. 'It's not for me to worry about.'

"So I heard Naruto has a surprise for you." Ino stated, leaning over and brushing her blonde bangs away from her face.

Hinata had almost forgotten all about it and just wondering made her blush. It was nothing perverted, she was sure of that but it was something nice. Maybe he was taking her on their first date. Just thinking of it made her light-headed with the possibilities. "Um, yes, but it's going to be something nice, I think." Hinata replied, resting her chin in her hands and sighing as she watched Naruto.

Ino laughed and patted her on the back, sending her friend forward. "Oh Hinata, you and your silly thoughts! You must not have stalked him good enough. Naruto won't take you out someplace nice-"

"Don't tell me! I want to find out myself! Naruto might take me to…uh, that new-" Hinata began as she wondered, Ino's hand clamping her mouth shut.

"No, why would he take you there? Gee, I thought you knew him better than that… Naruto said it's a secret because he doesn't even know! Really Hinata… If he figures it out before practice ends, he'll probably take you to that orchestra at the audi tonight." Ino rolled her eyes and let her roommate go, blowing her bangs away from her face. "I heard it's supposed to be really nice but it's free. Free!"

Hinata crossed her arms, glaring at her friend. "Wherever we go or do, I'll be happy. I don't care where Naruto chooses to go. If he takes me to the concert, I'll be happy because it's with him. I don't know why you keep planting ideas-"

"Okay, relax. I only want you to have fun and Naruto has the lamest ideas when it comes to planning. I think that if a guy takes a girl on a date, he should at least make it worth something." Ino gazed at Choji who was sitting on the bench, eating a chocolate bar. A few minutes of silence later, she added, "I'm admitting it: I am afraid to talk to him." She looked back at Hinata, pleading. "Please ask Naruto if he can find out if Choji likes anyone."

Hinata slowly smiled and stood. "Come down with me. I'm sure if Choji sees you, then he-"

Ino jumped down ahead, insulted. "Please Hinata, everyone knows who I am! It's you who he doesn't know." She retorted and flipped her pony tail in Hinata's face as she stepped in front of her.

"I wasn't going to say that…" Hinata murmured as they walked to where Naruto sat on the ground, breathing hard. She looked away, shutting her eyes and feeling a deep blush come on. 'He does not look hot. He does not look hot… He does.' She groaned inwardly, upset with herself that she couldn't keep that thought out of her mind. 'He's tan and he's sweating and he's hot- No, no, no, no, no! Stop thinking- He's my boyfriend. And he's not wearing a shirt. His muscles… His chest is-' she squeaked when someone poked her, waking her from her thoughts. She opened her eyes and bit her lip to keep her jaw from dropping.

He tilted his head in wonder and asked, "Why'd you guys come down?" He asked, reaching for her hand.

"I…" Hinata began, feeling faint. She took back what she thought before. She didn't want him to keep his shirt off because she was sure she would faint and make a fool of herself. She felt like she was about to any second now. "I-I-I-no," she took a deep breath and continued. "Ino wants you to ask Choji if he likes anyone."

Naruto looked at Ino, then Choji, a grin forming on his face. "Well, well, well… little miss piggy like's mister piggy. I should've known-" he was halted by a punch in the shoulder.

"Don't call me miss piggy! You know Sakura is the only one who can!" She replied, angry with Naruto's words as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry… Where is she anyways? I thought she was sitting with you two." Naruto asked as he rubbed his shoulder, trying to ease the pain away.

Hinata shrugged. "She had to go to the bathroom." Hinata wasn't going to state her opinion. Naruto might get angry and look for her. Sakura knew what Sasuke did and she had made the decision to go after him- if it was him she was really going to. Hinata was surprised when Naruto grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to him, his chin resting on top of her head. Heat radiated from him and her skin stuck to his from the sweat as she moved her arms to a better, more comfortable position.

"I'll ditch- just for you." He murmured low enough for just her to hear. "Don't worry Ino, I'll ask." Naruto informed, before picking his head up and reaching for his t-shirt with his other arm.

"You don't need to leave early. You have a big game Saturday." Hinata told him, thankful he put his top back on. "I'm sure the guys are count-"

He cupped her face in his hands. "I'm fine! If I needed practice, I would stay but I really want to be with you… now." He kissed her before pulling her around the benches and out of view of the field.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she walked beside him, their fingers intertwined. A small part of her hoped it was the orchestra. She wasn't sure if she could keep a conversation going if they had to talk.

"You'll see. It's not too far ahead." Naruto informed, quickening his pace.

Hinata smiled and looked down at their hands. 'I wonder if this will- Don't get your hopes up. Other people in love have fallen out. If I think this will last now, my heart will hurt even more when it doesn't. Besides, it's only our first date- anything could happen.' "Naruto, I thought it wasn't that far?" she asked, finding they were much farther than she expected they would have to go.

He smiled. "We're almost there, I promise!" he swore, throwing her on his back and running. "I heard it looks really nice from here about this time of day- especially when it's just the two of us."

"We're having a-" Hinata began, excited at the prospect.

"Don't spoil it! I said it's a surprise!" Naruto laughed, putting her down minutes later and sighing at the view as he put his hands on his hips. "Now you can spoil it."

"When did you… It's beautiful! Naruto, how did you find this place?" Hinata wondered, running to the small waterfall. Beside it was a picnic blanket with a basket resting on top.

"I had a half hour until practice so I went out and grabbed all this. I had forgotten I had spare clothes in the backseat of my car just in case I forgot practice or… Well you get why I was late." He told Hinata with a grin, rubbing the back of his head.

She smiled softly and walked back over, taking his hand. "Thank you. It's amazing- all of it." She looked around again; the sunlight filtered through the leaves and off the water, making it sparkle and shine. The leaves rustled lightly, shaking and falling into the water to float away with the never-ceasing current. Hinata sighed, leading Naruto to the stream's side. "You know, I thought this would only ever stay a dream but I was wrong. I just had to hope a little more."

"You dream about me?" He asked, playing in the water.

Hinata blushed, realizing she just told her crush one of her secrets. She laughed nervously and said, "Well, you and my brothers and-" It wasn't helping. Her lie was pitiful. He didn't believe her and she felt so embarrassed.

"You don't have to lie you know. I'm not mad. It's actually kind of flattering knowing someone thinks of me when they're sleeping." Naruto informed, keeping a serious face as he stared past his reflection.

"You're welcome?" Hinata wondered, giving a light shrug, still blushing and crawling to the picnic basket. She skipped breakfast this morning so she was even happier with their date. She looked back at Naruto who was still staring at the water. "Naruto, do you…want to…eat?" she wondered quietly, not wanting to startle him from his thoughts.

He turned around, flashing a smile. "Are you kidding me? I'm starving!"


	12. What do I do?

**Oh yeah, I don't own Naruto.**

He felt that's all he could do right now- laugh. It made her happy and he didn't want her to worry. Laughing is the world's best medicine, right? It wasn't making him feel any better. His picnic with Hinata was nice and sweet and amazing… He loved it. They had eaten then splashed around in the crick. Naruto fell dragging her down and falling into the pool of water from the waterfall. They were having so much fun; he had forgotten everything- until now. He had no intention on breaking her heart but when Suigetsu said something… Naruto shook his head and stared up at the stars, frowning. 'I really need to talk to him. I can't believe I almost made one of the worst mistakes of my life because of him. I can't do it. If I do, I have a feeling I'll… I won't just break her heart.' He thought and hugged Hinata closer to his chest.

A small smile came to his lips when he thought of the rest of the picnic. After they were out of the water and onto the blanket, Hinata decided it would fun to have a mud throwing contest. Said it would make him look cute. He was caked within seconds and she had managed to stay completely free. After that, they laid on the blanket staring up at the star-scattered sky, telling each other their dreams and nonsense. Hinata was a double major, majoring in business (by force) and psychology. Psychology was of her own choosing and she decided on it when she was placed in Kurenai's class. She wanted to find out why people acted the way did, know who they are from the inside.

Soon, it was darkening and neither wanted to move- at least Naruto didn't. Whenever he looked over at Hinata, she had a smile on her sleeping face. He didn't want to let her go. Whether he just found her by coincidence, fate, or his own stupidity- it didn't matter- Naruto felt like he could win the Suna match on his own. She made him so happy but that little thing came back. It was hovering on that thought of them being together and he didn't know what it was. It didn't matter, did it? He was probably just scared something would happen to Hinata and he wouldn't be there to help her. Or he would be the one hurting her. He shook that thought away and closed his eyes, listening to her breathing. It was calming, soothing.

He was dozing when he heard a twig snap, causing his eyes to snap open. 'We shouldn't be out here this late at night anyways.' Naruto thought, pulling away from Hinata and standing. "Sasuke," He wasn't dumb. Not really. Naruto knew that even though they were out here, in the wilderness, it would be Sasuke and not an animal, to approach them. It was almost the perfect moment to talk to him. They needed to go someplace a little farther away. "We need to talk." He whispered, walking towards the sound.

A light chuckle resounded and Sasuke stepped from the shadows. "Talk? Did Suigetsu tell you? Looks like he's serious afterall." He headed back with Naruto in tow. A minute or so later they arrived beside a large oak, dead vines crawling up the trunk and into the naked branches. "Well…?" a small smile formed on his face, one that knew he was going to get what he wanted.

Naruto growled. "What do I think? Sasuke, you can't just… you can't just screw with someone's heart like that! Especially when they love you! I can't, I'm not like that! I'm not the type of guy who says, 'I love you' when I don't; then tears a girl's fuckin' heart out by bullying her… Were you going to do this with Sakura? Or was cheating your plan? Because she's-"

Sasuke snarled, shutting Naruto up. "I. Did. Not. Cheat. I was helping Karin- she was the one who was drunk. I had her cup in my hand. I've explained it to Sakura and she _might_ take me back."

Naruto bit his lip to keep from giggling. "Might take you back? You mean she'll think about it? That means she wo-"

Sasuke pushed him into the tangled vines, getting him caught. "Fuck off… This is about _her_. Remember what I said earlier at practice?"

"But Sasuke, if Sakura understands now, then why can't you just stop?" Naruto whined as he struggled to get out.

"Of course you remember… If she finds out, she's dead and you're gone." Sasuke informed, leaning close to him with his hand to Naruto's throat.

"Wh-What do you…mean by dead? And g-gone too? You can't just kill somebody Sasuke... Sasuke, what's gotten into you? You never used to be like this-" Naruto wondered, feeling extremely anxious. He wanted to get back to Hinata. He wanted to hold her. It was getting chilly and she was probably cold. If that was true, then she might wake up and look for him. He sighed, finally getting free of the vines.

"Oh no, I won't really kill her. I'm not like that. I'll just… hurt her a little. You know, break a few here and there-" Sasuke answered calmly before getting punched in the face and sent to the ground.

"Please Sasuke, don't… don't touch her. I'll do anything as long as you… you don't hurt her." Naruto fought to keep from crying. The thought of what Sasuke would do to her was too terrible to him. He hated to think about.

Sasuke sneered, wiping his bloodied nose. "If you really feel that way," a grin made its way to his face. A malicious grin that made Naruto cringe and back away, falling back into the vines once again.

"Anything," Naruto began, grabbing the dead and dry plants beside him to help him stand.

"Then break up," Sasuke continued, meeting him face-to-face.

"But that." Naruto felt his eyes prick with tears again.

"With her." His onyx eyes gave Naruto a hard look. "You know I'm watching. Make sure it's good-"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and switched places with him, placing Sasuke against the tree instead. "You know…" he trailed off. "You know why I can't. Once I start hurting her, I won't be able to stop until…" he closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears. He hated that other side of him. He was better at controlling it but it always got out of control. He felt like it was beginning to take over and if he did something like that, it would only give that part of him more… of him.

"Do you want to know what her father said about you and your father?" Sasuke replied, trying to ignore the look he received.

"You've been stalking her too? What the fuck Sasuke!?" Naruto exclaimed, tightening his grip on his captain's shoulders.

Sasuke ignored everything Naruto said and continued, "You're both liars and irresponsible. He blames your father for what happened to the company last year… Doesn't that make you mad?"

"No, what makes me mad is you! You're trying to make me mad and…" Naruto dropped Sasuke, realizing. "It's working."

"Ch.… You think you don't have to, do you? You're wrong… You have until Saturday to do it or else she has me to deal with, got it?" Sasuke retorted as Naruto moved to walk under a limb.

Naruto stopped, his body frozen and hot as he stayed hunched over. His nerves were on fire. He was afraid to look back, afraid he'd see a smug look on Sasuke's face. He continued quickly, making his way through the trees to Hinata and finding her shivering. He paused, afraid to wake her up. He thought she might know something was wrong if he did. "Hinata, it's late. We have to go." Naruto told her, shaking her lightly.

"But I don't want to…" she moaned, clutching his hand. "It's so nice out here."

"It's cold and you're shivering. You might get sick. Let's go." Naruto insisted, picking her up and feeling her snuggle into his chest. He glanced down at the remaining picnic and made a note to come back for it later.


	13. Don't Say It

Hinata buckled up, still sleepy as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She looked beside her at Naruto who seemed a little upset as he started the car, staring at the wheel. 'I'm probably just imagining things. I'm tired and he is too.' She yawned and leaned against the window, reaching for his free hand. He twitched but held it there, tightening his grip. "Naruto," Hinata began.

"Yeah?" Naruto wondered, sounding distant as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Are you… scared?" she asked, sitting up to talk to him. He looked a little unfocused now, as distant as he sounded. It made her wonder what was running through his head.

Naruto sat there quietly for a few seconds before answering. "What do you mean? About the game?"

"I mean Sasuke. Are you afraid of him?" Hinata wondered searching his eyes for an answer. They betrayed nothing if he held what she wanted.

He glanced over, an eyebrow raised. "What gives you that-"

"Just answer it." She demanded, frowning and letting his hand go.

His face went blank and he looked away from her, focused completely on the road now. "No-" his voice was so void of emotion, it told on itself.

"Why are you afraid? You don't have to be. I mean, he can't-" Hinata began, getting cut off.

"Didn't you just hear what I what I said? I'm not afraid of Sasuke. He doesn't scare me. There's nothing about him that does. Why are you-" Naruto asked angrily.

"Alright, fine, you're not scared!" Hinata pouted, staring out the window.

She heard a growl and seconds later a moan then sigh followed. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to worry. I don't want you to get scared. He's... a great guy on the inside. Somewhere, the old Sasuke is there. I don't know where this one came from. I'm sorry- again." Naruto apologized.

Hinata felt his hand grab hers and she smiled, turning back to him. "If you just told me, we wouldn't have... argued? I think that was an argument." She said, giggling.

"Eh, are you sure? Because I think was a silly dispute-" He responded, shaking his head.

"Dispute? I didn't know you knew such big words." Hinata replied, glancing at the clock on the dashboard. "Is... your clock right? Is it really one o'clock in the... morning?" she wondered, feeling her stomach burn.

"If that's what my clock says. Why? You don't have to be anywhere tomorrow morning, do you?"

She laughed nervously, not wanting to bother him. "No, not really. Just… work- It's no big deal! Sunday's aren't busy anyways." She protested as Naruto sped up. "Naruto, I work even better with-" Hinata didn't know why she tried. He didn't listen to her. She never should've said anything. 'Why do I have to be so bothersome? This is why I don't say anything.'

"You're a waitress! You need to rest Hinata. You need as much sleep as possible." He informed, turning into her apartment drive.

"B-but Naruto-" Hinata complained, holding back a yawn. It would only give him something else to make her go to sleep. They sat there, listening to the quiet in the car. She looked up at him and blinked, thinking it was the sleepiness in her eyes. Nope. Naruto was staring at her, an upset look on his face. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" He shut his eyes, shaking his head. "Oh, nothing." He kissed her, his lips never leaving hers.

Hinata knew something was bugging him but let it slide. She was too tired to argue again and wanted to sleep. She was the first to pull away, the urge to yawn at fault. She placed her hand on the door handle and opened it, about to step out when Naruto pulled her back into another kiss, this one shorter and sweeter.

"I…" he began, holding her face in his hands and studying it. "I never knew anyone could be as amazing you. You're so sweet and kind… You're strong, something not very many people are and it's wonderful. This night told me so many things about you that I never knew and I… Hinata, I love you."

Hinata felt like she was in heaven. 'He's returning my feelings. He loves me! He isn't lying either. How could he? It's Naruto and he doesn't lie, right? I mean, he's one of the nicest and sweetest guys… He wouldn't lie about something like this.' She thought. "I love you too." She smiled, giving him a quick kiss and walking to her door. She watched him back out then turned towards the door with her key already in her hand.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you!" Hinata heard Ino yell before the door swung open, revealing an angry Ino and Sakura.

"W-worried? You stayed up… for me? Guys, I'm nineteen. I do my own thing. You don't have to worry about me-" she replied, shutting the door and throwing her key on the kitchen table.

"You never returned our messages. We called you and everything-" Ino explained, plopping down on the couch.

"I was on a date with Naruto, remember!?" her two roommates quieted. "I'm sorry I made you worry but I was having so much fun I forgot about my phone… Crap," Hinata searched her pockets for her phone, unable to find it. "I don't have it. It must be in Naruto's car-"

"So why don't you just tell him you left-" Ino started.

"I can't! I don't have my phone!" Hinata exclaimed, upset. She needed her phone just in case Ayame called about work or her father decided to miraculously call.

"I have his number. Here," Sakura pulled her phone from her pocket and held it out. "I'm sure Naruto will be more than happy to bring it back." She winked, placing it in Hinata's hand.

"Um, okay, thanks." 'Thanks Sakura… Why would you say that- like that? Now I have something dirty in my mind and it's just going to get worse when I see him.' Hinata thought sitting down and quickly dialing Naruto's number.

"Put him on speaker!" Ino laughed, somehow excited. She leaned closer, breathing in Hinata's ear. "I can't wait." She whispered.

Hinata pushed her away, uncomfortable with how close she was. "Wait? For what-"

"_Hey Sakura, why'd you call?"_


	14. A Date

He couldn't believe himself. He just screwed himself, Hinata, and probably the game. Naruto was going on with Sasuke's plan to break Hinata's heart. He didn't mean to say it. It just came out. His face was still red from anger, making him even angrier. What made it worse was that Hinata loved him. It pissed him off. She shouldn't feel that way. "What the fuck am I going to do now? How am I supposed to tell her I didn't mean it? Should I just tell her Sasuke wants me to break her heart? That would be better than actually doing it but then again, what if she thought I would do it? No, Hinata isn't like that. She doesn't think that way." Naruto said to himself, parking the car in the lot. Unbuckling, he noticed a purple phone on his seat, buzzing. "Hinata's phone…" he said obviously.

He picked it up to see who was calling: Neji. Naruto growled. "Why the hell is he calling her? It's one o'clock in the morning." He let it go and saw he had called seven times already. "Are you fucking serious? You have issues." He thought for a moment on whether to call back. "I should at least let him know." Naruto pressed send and in mid-ring, the phone was picked up, Neji yelling through the other end.

"_Hinata, why didn't you answer me? I've been calling for the last two hours!"_ Neji yelled, angry.

Naruto was about to hang up but then, since Neji would keep calling, spoke: "Hey, Neji, how ya been!? It's been awhile!" Naruto hoped Neji wouldn't flip. There was a sudden knock at the window, startling him. Turning his head, he frowned and rolled down the window. "What are you doing out so late Choji? It's past midnight." He stated, watching his teammate hold up a bag of McDonald's.

"I was hungry and the only place open at this time is… you get it. Why are you out so late? Actually, why'd you leave practice so early? Kakashi was pissed, saying you're-" Choji informed, leaning against the car.

"Hold on Choji." Naruto interrupted, still waiting for Neji's response. It was dead on the other side, making Naruto think he had hung up.

_"Where is Hinata? Why did you pick her phone up?"_ he was still there and furious.

"Geez, no hello? Well, Hinata is back at her place and she left her phone in my car. I'm sorry if that bothers you-" Naruto replied obnoxiously. He didn't want to argue with this guy. Neji was difficult and stubborn and weird and… Naruto wasn't in the mood to deal with him. He never was anyways.

"_Where are you so I can come beat your ass?"_

"Okay, Neji, you need to calm down-" Naruto saw his own phone light up and knew Neji wouldn't let him go that easily. "Choji, can you take that?" Naruto asked, knowing it was Sakura on the phone.

"Hey Sakura, why'd you call?" Choji asked, walking away with Naruto's phone. It worried Naruto that Choji would forget it wasn't his phone and he would go home with it.

"Choji, don't forget! I need that!" Naruto exclaimed from the car and headed back to his own conversation.

"_I need to calm down? How can I when you're doing God-knows-what with my cousin-"_ Naruto heard, feeling clammy suddenly.

"Um, yeah, like I would so do that! Mr. Sours, have you forgotten the type of guy I am? Plus, Hinata wouldn't do anything either. She's like a fucking angel (excuse me)! She… She's so innocent!"

It was silent for a few minutes, causing Naruto to check the phone screen and see if they were still connected. They were. _"I'll see you soon."_ Neji informed before hanging up rudely and leaving Naruto confused.

Naruto looked at Choji and found him making his way back, a huge grin spread across his face. "Guess who's got a date after the game?" Choji asked, giving the phone back.

"You?" Naruto guessed before putting the phone up to his ear. "So Ino did it?" he wondered, exhaustion getting to him.

"_Yep, she was so nervous, I thought she was going to drop the phone and run away."_ Hinata laughed.

"It seems Choji's very excited about it. I mean, he's glowing! Speaking of glowing, Neji called you like a gazillion times and said something about seeing me soon… Is there someplace we're expected to be?" Naruto wondered, thinking Hinata would know.

"_Oh my God, that's right! Next Saturday my father is having a huge party for the company. It's going to have been twenty years since it first started! It's supposed to be unlike any other dinner party he's had before."_ Hinata exclaimed, surprised.

Naruto remembered now. His father kept telling him about it, kept reminding him, so he wouldn't plan anything that day. He groaned. "Fuck, Hinata, I can't go! That's the same day as the game! Like _the_ game. I can't miss it!"

"_Just tell your dad- I'm sure he'll understand. It's not your fault."_ She replied, hope in her voice.

"He won't understand. He's been telling me for two months now. How could I be so forgetful?" 'You've been thinking more about Sasuke and Hinata than yourself. You've been doing everything he's told you and at the same time, trying not to hurt your girlfriend. Pitiful.' This thought made him growl although it was right. He had been spending more time thinking about Hinata and Sasuke than anything else. Including the game. He wanted to make sure Hinata was okay when her heart got broken but he knew she would far from it.

"_Then… just tell the coach. He'll let you go, right? If you score enough points ahead of Suna, then maybe he'll let you leave so you can-"_ Hinata was saying before Naruto interrupted.

"I'll try. Right now I just have some other stuff to deal. I'll see you in a few minutes, 'kay?"

"_Okay-"_ Hinata was saying before someone else cut in.

"_Tell Choji I can't wait until Saturday!"_ Ino yelled, making him pull the phone away.

"Calm down!" With that, Naruto hung up and drove off again, listening to the vibrating coming from Hinata's phone. 'I'm not some sort of… middle man! Actually, in a way I am.' A few minutes later, he found Hinata waiting for him out front. He sat there, waiting for her to come. He didn't want to get out. It was coming back, he could feel it, and he wanted it to leave. This side of him was stronger and more free when Hinata was around. Or maybe Naruto was just weaker? Naruto hated to find out and he wished so much that it would go. Their date went smoothly and that's what Naruto wanted- a good, cheery Naruto with a smiley, giggly Hinata. When Hinata didn't move, he bit his lip and grabbed her phone, getting out of the car.

She smiled, walking forward with her hand outstretched. "Thank you. I can't tell you how much this means to me… Well, it's not _that_ serious but-"

"Hinata," Naruto swallowed, the good feeling gone. "Can you…" he had to pause. His blue eyes catching her lavender ones; they enchanted him. He felt like he was in a fairytale of some sort. A bad fairy tale with a bad ending. "Can you ask your father to change the time of the party? You know, instead of one, can he make it… two or something? I'm not just saying this because of my dad. I want to be there with you."

Hinata's grin grew and she took her phone. "Of course. He's a little stubborn but I think I can make him change his mind." She laughed, pocketing her phone.

Naruto smiled lightly, wrapping her in his arms. "Thank you." He hoped they could make it through to Saturday. That would be a relief.

"You don't need to thank me. I want to help you. If your dad is going to be mad because you're going to be late, don't worry. I'll stand up for you." She replied, holding him.

'She's protecting me and standing up for me and helping me… I'm going to hurt her- Just stop thinking about it already. You're going to make yourself sick and then she won't have to ask. You'll just blurt it out. I can't help it. It hurts. Too bad; you've already started.' He wanted to laugh, his other side was fighting against him again. "Like I said, thanks. I should get going. My family is coming in the afternoon and we're going to hang out and stuff… You have work in the morning." Naruto made a dash to leave but stopped, knowing he couldn't leave her like that. He turned around and hugged her, kissing her goodnight before getting back in his car.

"Goodnight, I love you." Hinata told him, waving from the curb.

"Love you too." He whispered as he looked behind him, driving off.


	15. Been Awhile

"Run that by me again. I don't think I heard you right the first time." Ino said, leaning closer, her ear facing Hinata. Hinata had just told them about her date with Naruto (by force) and now Ino wanted her to repeat it when she had to work at seven in the morning.

"Ino, I don't have time for this. I have to get up in five hours-" Hinata told Ino as she stood to leave. If she didn't get to bed to now, she wouldn't be able to focus or anything, no matter how slow Ichiraku's was. It would pick up around noon, she knew that.

"Then just skip to the end where he says 'I love you'! That's all we really care about anyways." Sakura said, joining in as she ate a bowl of Fruit Loops.

Hinata sat back down and told them. "So we were sitting there quietly, just kind of feeling awkward when, after I asked if something was wrong and he replied no, we kissed. We broke apart because I… had to yawn and-"

"Damn it Hinata!" Ino yelled, throwing a pillow at her.

Hinata was a little confused and so she continued. "I was getting out of the car when he pulled me back and we kissed again, this one different. It was sweeter and shorter and more… meaningful. That's when he told me. Then I forgot my phone and you know..." She looked from her lap to her friends. They wanted more.

"That sounds a little strange. I mean, you two just went on your first date and now you're telling each other 'I love you'? There's no way-" Sakura was saying, concerned.

"But I do love him, you know that! I have for ye- a long time and if Naruto loves me back, then… that's amazing! If he doesn't, I don't know. He'd be lying and I'd be really hurt but I know he's not that kind of guy." Hinata saw both girls were going to add something so she stood and walked to her door, facing them. "It sounds real fun and everything, but maybe, if I have time, I'll squeeze a few more words about my date. Right now though, I'm tired and need to sleep." Sleep didn't come easy though. She was so filled with happiness and excitement, that no matter how sleepy she was, whenever Naruto popped into her head, she became wide awake.

Soon it was time to get ready for work and she did grudgingly. Hinata thought she heard Ino shushing on the other side of the door but she was hearing things. Ino was getting her "beauty" sleep and Sakura was snuggled deep in her blankets and pillows. Neither girl cared at the moment what Hinata did. They were dreaming about their crushes and other things, like food. Hinata tied her hair back with a red ribbon, pulling it into a bow. Once she was dressed into an Ichiraku's t-shirt and blue jeans, she grabbed her keys and purse and ran out the door. It only took her fifteen minutes to get there but she wanted to be early so Ayame wouldn't have any reason to complain.

"Ayame, what's up for today? Sundays aren't usually very busy." Hinata asked as she walked in through the front door, the restaurant still closed.

"TenTen took off, remember? It's just going to be you and me today chicky." Ayame replied, appearing from behind the kitchen door. She, compare to Hinata, looked wide awake.

"That means…" Hinata began, slumping into a booth and already feeling overwhelmed. "That means it's going to be busy-"

Ayame clucked and shook her head. "It'll feel busy, that's all. Besides, that's more tips for you right? Cheer up. Maybe something exciting will happen today. This is Ichiraku's afterall." She informed, making Hinata smile.

"I guess you're right. It can't be all bad. I've had some pretty good things happen." Hinata stood and walked to the kitchen to get supplies for cleaning the tables. "Maybe Naruto will come in today." She added, picking up a rag and solution.

Ayame followed her out, surprised. "Wait, Naruto? Are you still crushing on him? I've told you Hinata- he's too dumb to realize how pretty and amazing you are."

Hinata blushed, saying. "Well... We- We're dating-"

"When did that happen? Was this Wednesday? It had to have been-" Ayame wondered, shocked.

"The other night and last night we went on our first date… There was a picnic and a waterfall and we talked for hours and we fell asleep under the stars and… Ayame, it was beautiful." Hinata told her co-worker as she wiped down tables, checking the time: seven. She gasped. It would open in an hour and they still had to sweep the floor and wipe the windows. "Ayame, can you start on the floor?" Hinata asked, hurrying up.

Ayame laughed, sitting down. "I thought you came here just to chill with me until the restaurant opens but you're serious. What time does Ichiraku's open?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Hinata pulled on her ponytail, embarrassed. She didn't know what to do. Answer and feel like an idiot or let Ayame answer and still feel like an idiot. "Eight?" She answered nervously. The look she received said it all.

"Ten, Hinata, we open at ten. Since we've got three hours now, you can go relax and take a nap in the break room- if you want."

She wasn't sure. She got up to find out Ichiraku's didn't open until ten. If she slept, Hinata would be more alert. If she didn't… The answer was now obvious. Hinata nodded and tossed the cleaning supplies onto the table, her feet shuffling on the floor.

She woke with a start, pots and pans banging together, water rushing from the faucet. "Ay-Ayame!" Hinata yelled, jumping up and going to the kitchen. She found her co-worker already started on noodles. They heard customers coming in, Hinata casting a nervous glance towards the door. "Why didn't you wake me!?"

Ayame shrugged. "You looked so tired; I didn't want you to mix up an order. I already took care of everything. It's only ten forty-five. Not a lot of people come in on Sundays, remember? It's only been one or two families… I was able to handle it. Their tips are on their tables."

"Ayame, I can't take your money." Hinata protested, putting an apron on. It wasn't her customer so it wasn't fair to take their money- Ayame's money. Ayame didn't reply. She was too busy working with the ramen now, so Hinata ran out, fully awake at the sight of the crowd waiting by the door. Tables were full and people looked ready to leave. Hinata didn't know what to do so she just began coaxing them and asking for orders. About forty minutes, four empty tables, and ten less people at the door, later Hinata sighed happily. 'I just need to open up a few more tables and the door will be clear.' She thought with a grin.

"It's been a while since I've been here." Hinata heard, causing her to turn around and face the booth behind her. She glanced around quickly before sliding in to talk.

"Why are you here -" she asked, nervous to be sitting at the same table as the man who elicited a cackle opposite of her.

He leaned forward, his arms crossed on the table. "Why are you talking to me? Are you not afraid of me?"

"I… I don't know. I think there's something wrong with you." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her response and she admitted, "Yes, but Naruto believes there's some good in you somewhere so I do too."

A grin cracked on his face. "He puts silly ideas into people's heads. He's lying- about more than you think." Sasuke pulled a few napkins from the napkin dispenser along with the ketchup, salt, and pepper.

"You're the one who's lying." Hinata glared, tightening her grasp on her notepad. "Naruto doesn't lie-"

"Oh yes, because Naruto is the goofiest, dumbest, and nicest guy on the planet. He doesn't know how, that's why. You don't think he does, do you?" Hinata kept quiet. "Naruto's lied more times than you can count but they were trivial, I guess. Things kids lie about to their parents and teachers. The one he's telling now though… that's not so and guess who the joke is?"

"That's not true-" Hinata told Sasuke, watching him make a mess with the condiments.

"What's not true is the way he treats you, his feelings for you, his words- all of it! He means none of it! How can you be so blind? Do you really think that he could love someone like you?" Sasuke informed, his eyes now on her, waiting for her to break.

Once again, she kept quiet and bit her lip. "No." she trembled slightly, not wanting to cry at work. Hinata had to leave and get back to other customers. She was sure they were getting angry waiting for their food. But that was just an excuse to get away from him; to keep him from seeing her tears.

"Let me guess: You've clung to the hope that he'd love you the same as you love him; you'll wait no matter how long it takes. You're what, nineteen? There is no such thing." Sasuke's voice became hard as he continued. "No matter what you do: wish, dream, anything… he will never love you- just like your father won't."

Hinata felt a tear fall and she quickly wiped it away, refusing to believe that her father didn't love her. "My father loves me-"

Sasuke stopped her by putting a finger to her lips. She was scared and she didn't know why. "Aren't you working?" she gave a light and shaky nod. "Then I want the original miso."

Hinata was speechless. She wordlessly stood up and wrote it down, waiting for anything else. She felt broken and hoped she didn't look it. "And to drink?"

Sasuke smirked, sending chills down her spine. "Pepsi, and you know, you can just take my words as advice. I don't want to make you think Naruto is a bad guy," his smile faded. "But the way things are going, people are changing."


	16. Other Peoples' Business

He pulled the covers over his head, feeling his head pound with each knock on the door. "Go away!" he yelled from underneath, gritting his teeth as someone pulled his pillow out from under him and his covers off. "What the fuck Kiba? I'm trying to sleep. Tell whoever the hell that is to go away or else I-"

"You forgot, didn't you?" Kushina asked, throwing a t-shirt and jeans at him.

"I haven't had the best weekend… Do you have Tylenol or Ibuprofen? My head is killing me-" Naruto replied as he threw his shirt on. He half hoped they would go to Ichiraku's because that was his ramen. No matter how many times his mother said it was hers, Naruto always argued it was his but his father agreed with his mom. They were supposed to have a father-son bond. How was there supposed to be one when his father always agreed with his mother? Then he half hoped to not go because Hinata was there. As kind and sweet as she was and as amazing as her cinnamon rolls were, Naruto didn't want to accidently hurt her: accidently say something wrong, give off a bad vibe, use the wrong tone- anything that would upset her. He liked her a lot but he didn't love her, not yet.

"Once you eat, you'll feel better. You don't need medicine like that when you first wake up." Kushina scolded, sitting down in Naruto's desk chair, waiting for Naruto to finish changing.

"Mom can you turn around or leave or do something? I need to change-" Naruto told her, feeling like he had no privacy. All he needed was to change his pants but that didn't matter. He still wanted privacy.

"Excuse me? I changed your diapers and wiped your ass. Unless you don't have the dick you were born with, then I'm not turning around. You think I don't know what a-"

"Shut up mom! I don't want to hear anymore! If we go to Ichiraku's, I'll pay for the bill. You just need to turn around. I feel like my privacy is being invaded." Naruto informed, feeling embarrassed as he glanced to the door behind his mom. Kiba stood in the doorway, a smirk on his face. "Go away Kiba, I don't need your shit either!"

Kiba laughed, getting Kushina's attention. "God, I love your mom. She's hilarious."

Kushina smiled. "Aw, why thank you! I have to admit, the stories your mom tells me about you are pretty hilarious too."

It was Naruto's turn to grin. He knew Kiba's mom loved to embarrass Kiba whenever she could and Kiba made a fool of himself all the time. The awkwardness between Kiba and Kushina was Naruto's chance to change and so he took it. When he was ready, he walked to the door, dragging his mom out and pushing Kiba out of the way. "See you later! Let's go mom, I think we've left dad waiting long enough."

"You mean 'you'."

"Not really. If you had just left like I asked, it would have taken less time and we would be at the car by now." Naruto told her as they walked out the door.

"You act like it was such a big deal. I'm your mom. What reason would I want-"

"Took you two long enough. Did Naruto have trouble changing again?" Minato joked from the driver's seat. The look he received from his wife said it was something like that. "Well, guess where we're going?"

"Not Ichiraku's?" Naruto guessed as he clambered into the car.

"We do this every month, you know that." Kushina added, waiting for her son's response. Naruto didn't know what she meant. "Ichiraku's, we have family time."

Naruto groaned, banging his head against the window as his father drove out of the parking lot. "Can't we go someplace else? Be different? Shouldn't there be a law against going to same place everytime?"

"You love Ichiraku's ramen." his mother asked, trying to find what was up.

"I do but there's a girl and she works there… Some stuff happened. Not good stuff." The looks his parents gave him made him wish he didn't say anything at all. "No, you can't-"

"At least tell us her name. If you won't let her be our waitress, then let us know her name." Kushina insisted.

Naruto sighed and leaned against the door. "You already know her. You're friends with her dad."

"Don't make us guess-" Minato informed, using his left turning signal.

Naruto growled, not wanting Hinata's name in his mouth. He tried saying it last night after he got back and it felt abnormal. It left a disgusting taste in his mouth and he wasn't sure how or why. "Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of-"

"I know, I know. He hasn't been very happy with me. Maybe because last year's dinner party? All I told everyone was that, even though I noticed the drop too late, it was a great year. We were lucky not to have lost three million." Minato responded, parking and looking back to his son. "Hiashi is a stern man. He takes things seriously and everything business-like. If you hurt his daughter, you're going to be in trouble."

Naruto looked from the window to his father, interested. "But Hiashi doesn't really care about her or Hanabi. He keeps distant from them. Why would he care if she gets hurt- not that I'm planning on it or anything."

"She's all he talks about when it's not business. When I asked him why he acts the way he does, he does it because he's afraid of getting hurt. He's afraid she or Hanabi will be taken away from him like his wife. He doesn't want to experience that again. He doesn't want Hinata to experience that again either; and if Hiashi were to die, she would lose another parent and have to take care of her little sister. Hiashi cares more than he lets on."

Naruto slowly climbed out, thinking all of this over. 'Should I tell her? It isn't really my place to tell though. What if Hiashi doesn't plan on telling her and- Hinata needs to know. He's treated her like crap for years. It's not fair that she doesn't know the reason why.' "Dad…" Naruto wondered, pulling his father back before they walked into the restaurant.

"It's not your place. Hiashi wants to tell her himself." Minato explained, understanding why his son wanted to speak with him.

"Would he be okay with us going out?" Naruto asked, feeling dumb at even asking.

Minato chuckled. "Her cousin is the one you have to watch for. He always gets in your way at the dinner parties, remember?" he laughed as they finally continued walking in, finding the place crowded. "It's normally not like this. What's going on?"

Naruto's palms became sweaty. "Hinata's working today. She might be the only one." He suggested, not seeing TenTen.

"I think there's a free booth in the back. You're welcome to seat yourself!" a gentle and kind, yet tired voice informed from beside them.

Naruto turned, smiling. He was glad to see her but at the same time, was not. What shocked him was how tired she was. He hoped she would be okay. "Thanks Hinata, and I hope you're okay."

Hinata smiled brightly before she ushered them in. "Thanks, I'm fine. I didn't have to start until ten it turns out." She laughed and followed them to their table, only to be drawn away by a shout a few tables down. "I'll see ya."

Kushina nudged her son. "I didn't think you'd ever take an interest in her. She's liked you for a long time."

Naruto leafed through the three-page menu, ignoring his mother's comment. "Yeah well, you never know with people sometimes. Some people do the unexpected." He commented as he placed his menu down, defeated. He couldn't get that new knowledge out of his head. Hinata had liked him for a long time and he never noticed. How? Was she that good at hiding it or was he that dumb?

"You sound like you don't like her- like it's boring just talking about her. I remember when your mother and I first started dating-" Minato began, leaning back and getting a dazed look.

"Dad, you're old. None of whatever happened hundreds of years ago, still happens. Things are different now so ancient stories like yours and mom's won't help." Naruto interrupted with his chin on the table.

He watched as Hinata ran across the room, her ribbon almost coming undone. He wanted to fix it, maybe even undo it again just to watch her hair cascade down her back. He loved her hair. From where he sat, she looked like the goddess of night. If Hinata were to wear something a little more formal, revealing even, she would fit the picture. Her pink lips looked so soft and her lavender eyes were like little moons reflecting the light. The blush that frequently appeared on her pale, white skin contrasted perfectly and Naruto wanted to be close to her. He wanted to feel the heat from her cheeks and feel the softness of her skin on his.

Naruto shook that thought away, a little uncomfortable with it. 'In a way, that's too far.'

"Like I was saying: You didn't schedule anything for Saturday, did you?" Minato wondered, waking Naruto from his thoughts.

'Shit. I forgot again. I really need to set a reminder to ask coach if I'm going to keep forgetting.' "You see, about that… Please listen to me first! You know about the big game against Suna every year and unfortunately,"

"Naruto," Minato's voice became a little stern.

"It's the same day as the stupid dinner party and they overlap so I'd be late."

"I thought we talked about this!" Naruto's father exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "I've been reminding you for months."

"I don't schedule the games and I'm the best player right now- they need me. We're not a bad team but Suna is amazing and my team can't take Suna on without me. Look," Naruto saw the distraught look on his father's face. "I've asked Hinata if she could ask her father to start the party at two instead. I'm going to ask my coach if he'll let me leave early too. I want to be there this time." Naruto informed as he pushed his hair back.

"You can't just make Hiashi change the time of his party and inconvenience everybody else! What would be your reason for coming this time anyway? Why? You've always hated them." Minato responded, clearly frustrated.

"Hinata. I want to be there… with Hinata." Naruto murmured, his eyes lowered. He didn't expect himself to say that. He had a different excuse ready and was about to tell it so Naruto was confused and embarrassed when that popped from his mouth instead. It was kind of easy to say and automatic. He liked it, even if it made him feel embarrassed. He also felt proud for some reason and Naruto couldn't find why that was.

Minato sat back silently, a small smile on his face. "Awe, you love her!" Kushina exclaimed, happily as she wrapped her son tightly in her arms.

Naruto pushed her off and stood. "I do not love her. I just… like her- a lot." He informed before walking off in the direction Hinata had gone. Seconds later, he found her arguing with a customer and a very bad one. Naruto stood a little ways off, observing. He wanted a hamburger, that's it. Hinata kept telling him Ichiraku's didn't make burgers but the guy wasn't listening. Naruto continued watching until the man stood, ready step out of the booth. "Hey, man! Long time, no see! How ya been?" he wondered, standing in front of Hinata, shielding her from the man.

The man stared at him for a couple seconds in silence before speaking. "I see you still can't keep your nose out of other people's business Naruto. She was just about to get me a burger-"

"Juugo, I don't know if you heard her the first dozen times, but they don't make burgers here! This is a ramen restaurant. You'll have to go down the street to Mickey D's and snag one because it's not a buffet here." Naruto demanded, a smile still on his face. The air between them was tense as Juugo tried to look past him to Hinata. Both shifted slightly, wary of one another's movements. 'What the fuck is wrong with this guy? Is he that stupid?' Naruto thought as he looked Juugo up and down. 'Yep, he is. He's dressed like a fucking clown.'

"Fine. McDonald's is probably better anyways." Juugo retorted before walking away, leaving the two alone in a crowd of customers.

Naruto noticed how Hinata watched Juugo walked away, the fear slowly dissipating as he exited the eatery. When her eyes landed on him however, both felt a new friction in the air. Hinata sat down and motioned for Naruto to do the same, making him wonder what it was about; hopefully just a quick thank you. "Thank you Naruto for helping me. I don't know what I would've done if he had the chance to… Thank you." Hinata said, a soft smile on her lips.

"Yeah, it was no big deal. I mean, anything for you." He chuckled, looking away as his laughter died down. He didn't know what he was going to do now. He could tell her he didn't love her, that he thought he did, but he likes her or… he mentally sighed, dreading that idea. He could always break up with her there, embarrass her and make her cry. He couldn't do that- at least not while she was working. Plus, his parents were there and he didn't want to deal with them. He opened his mouth to speak but Hinata beat him to it.

"Don't get upset or anything but Sasuke came here and-" Hinata began, putting a hand on his.

Naruto growled. "He didn't do anything, did he? 'Cause if he hurt you, I'll-" He knew he had till the end of the week but Sasuke could always change his mind.

"I'm fine. He just… just came as a customer." She smiled softly, clasping his hand. "All he wanted from me an original miso and Pepsi- nothing really. You shouldn't worry so much." Hinata added. There were shouts for a waitress and grumbles of annoyance but she didn't budge as she sat across from him, staring into his eyes.

Once again, Naruto had the urge to tuck the strand of hair behind her ear but instead of doing so, he reached across the table and pulled the ribbon away completely, watching her hair tumble down her back. It enchanted him with the way it moved so smoothly; how the scent of strawberries and cream easily wafted to the other side of the table. When he looked at her again, she had a light blush on her cheeks, shyly looking away from him. Naruto sent her a smile, feeling one come on as well. "It was falling out. I thought I might help."

Hinata tried taking the ribbon but Naruto stood. "Naruto, what are you-"

He winked and walked to her side, sitting next to her. "Can I do your hair?" he chuckled, his laughter dying down as he ran his fingers through her hair. "So all I gotta do is wrap this ribbon thing around your hair and I'm done? That sounds pretty easy." He informed, pulling her hair together into a pony tail.

"Let me do that. I need to get back to work." Hinata told him as she took the ribbon and quickly did her hair, coming face-to-face when she was finished. "What?" she wondered curiously.

Naruto looked past her and to his parents for a moment. "You don't have to ask your dad. It's an inconvenience for everybody else. I'll just talk to coach and maybe-"

"Naruto, I want to. We do things for the people we love." Hinata explained, a hand on his cheek.

He knew that and he wished she didn't love him. In the end, it was going to cause her pain. Naruto knew he couldn't and shouldn't think about it constantly because he would start acting funny and then Hinata would know something wrong. He wished he could go back to that night and stop himself from being an idiot, from letting Sasuke do what he wanted. "I know but my dad is right. He's the one who said it and it does make sense in a way. I also know how your dad is. Even if you talked to him, there's zero chance he'd do that."

Hinata pushed him out of the booth, following. "Are you saying I can't convince my father?" she pretended to pout, pursing her lips.

"Yea-No, I mean no." Naruto corrected himself. "Wait, does that mean, you can't convince him or you can? I'm saying you can, so is that a yes?" He asked himself, thinking hard.

Hinata laughed. "Don't think too hard." A smile replaced her scowl, white and bright in the dim walkway. "If that's what you want, then I won't ask." A sigh of relief escaped him.

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto hugged her, scooping her up. "I promise I'll be there at-"

"Don't promise." Hinata told him as he set her down. "You don't know if you'll be able to make it." She brushed her ponytail back behind her shoulder as she glanced back at the annoyed customers.

"It makes me more determined-" 'If Hinata made more promises, then she would understand.' Naruto thought as he rocked back and forth on his heels. 'Maybe though, she doesn't need to make promises. She's perfectly determined without them. Something pushes her to do great.'

"I'm sorry Naruto, I have to go." Hinata informed, hearing an angry shout shortly after. "See me after work? I get done at nine." She leaned in to kiss him but he stopped her.

"I can't. I had forgotten this is family fun day or some crap like that. I'll be out with them until late tonight." He lied. Naruto just wanted to tell her about the dinner party. He didn't want to discuss anything else and being in a public place, he felt more in control of himself; but if he were to be alone with her… He groaned inwardly. 'This is shit. What the fuck have I gotten myself into? Wait, maybe I should just go. There's nothing wrong with being alone with her- nothing. You just have to keep your cool. I'm making this too hard. Just go and be yourself- dumb and goofy.' Naruto watched her face fall slightly before a smile reappeared.

"Oh, well some other time then?" She wondered, turning away and heading to the angry customers.

Naruto pulled her back, a little upset. "I'll see if I can convince my parents to let me go." He laughed lightly, trying to make her smile genuinely. He felt angry with himself for not thinking it through before he spoke. She looked sad.

"Really?" Hinata asked, excitement in her voice. She walked backwards to the tables, ready to collect what the (now gone) customers had thrown angrily onto the table. "Don't forget!" she said happily as she collected the money.

Naruto waved, a smile gracing his lips. "I won't." He hated to see her upset. He would do anything for her but she was still going to get hurt in the end. Making his way slowly back to the table, he growled. "I'm going to fix this. I won't let Sasuke touch her."


	17. Detriment

"Goodnight!" Hinata exclaimed in response to Ayame's exit. She sighed as she placed her notepad and pencil on the counter, and leaned against the wall, staring out the backdoor's window. The restaurant was closed, the sky was almost dark, and Naruto wasn't here yet. 'He still has time.' She thought as she began untying her apron, the overwhelming scent of ramen hanging in the air. Hinata stopped mid-untie when there was a knock on the front door. "Coming…" She yelled, dropping her hands from behind her back and heading to the front excitedly, expecting to see Naruto.

"Maybe I should've stayed. I think he would've enjoyed my company at their table." he said, leaning against the door. He cast a glance over, barely moving his eyes, and sending shivers down her spine. "I know you were expecting someone else but don't you think that idiot would have text you?"

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Hinata demanded to know, trying to look him in the eyes. It wasn't hard. It was just a little eye movement and possible stare down but hey, nothing bad.

"Me? I just wanted… to help you both a little." Sasuke told Hinata as he stood up, his arms falling to his sides. He slowly made his way to her.

"You've helped us out enough! Naruto will be here any minute-" Hinata informed, backing up with every step he took. He was forcing her towards the back, where no one would be able to see them.

A chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips, echoing in the empty room. "No, that's not what I mean." He advanced a little quicker, making Hinata turn and stumble to the kitchen door; catching herself on the table next to her.

She turned around, falling to the floor in the process. As she scrambled backwards, she tried to think of what he could mean but nothing came to mind. Hinata felt something solid against her back, refusing to let her move backwards anymore. She trembled when Sasuke reached for her, his hand stopping when her phone rang. They sat in complete silence, staring at her jeans pocket until the third ring.

"Answer it." He demanded and pulled her up roughly as Hinata pulled her phone from her pocket. "Don't tell him anything." He commanded, indicating the situation she was in.

Hinata nodded quietly and pressed Answer. It was Naruto. She wanted to breathe a sigh of relief but that could give something away. "Naruto, where are you? You're still… coming right?" she hoped. He could scare Sasuke away- or something like that.

"_Yeah, yeah I just might be a little while longer. My parents decided to go to a movie so I'm stuck waiting for them. I have no interest in watching "The Internship". All I want is to see you."_ He sounded bored yet excited. Excited he would come to see her soon.

It made Hinata's heart flutter. "Oh… Well, how much longer? I need to know whether or not-" Hinata began, feeling scared. She was scared at the thought of being stuck with Sasuke until he left.

There was the jingle of keys and start of an engine. Something heavy fell and Naruto cursed, swearing profusely. _"I've got the keys. You sound really scared and upset. I'll come get you."_ He told her, the sound of switching gears already taking place.

Hinata wanted him to come, wanted him to be in place of Sasuke. She glanced at him now. He was seated across the path from her, staring and unblinking as he was also unmoving. She was thankful he hadn't demanded Naruto be put on speaker. "Thank you." Sasuke finally moved and Hinata hung up before she could hear Naruto's goodbye.

Sasuke stood and glared down at her. "Even after our little chat, you still trust him." He grabbed her and dragged her towards the kitchen.

"He hasn't given me a reason not to! Just because he… You and Suigetsu made him do it." Hinata replied as she fought back, trying to pull away. Hopelessness enveloped her. His grip only tightened and he only pulled her closer to him.

Sasuke kicked the door open, silent, and rummaged through the drawers with his free hand. "You think… You both keep going back to that night." He growled, stopping what he was doing. "Why do you think I'm doing this? To fuckin' mess around? Because I have nothing better to do?"

Hinata stopped breathing. "You and Sakura-"

"Wrong, she and I are getting back together now… The reason for this is because you ruined my life! My scholarship is gone! My family has no money… I'm worse off than the bitches you work with!" Sasuke pulled a small knife from the drawer, his frown turning upside down. "You though Hinata, you're the worst of them. You're weak and pathetic, too weak in my opinion. Why should someone as ugly as you get what they want?"

Hinata flinched at his words, having them been told by her family. She fought the tears that sat in her eyes. "I'm not… Don't say that, please-"

He continued, forcing her back against the counter so he could look at her better. He tskd. "Really now Hinata? Why are you denying it? Saying please won't make the truth go away. Face it, you're pathetic and ugly. The only ones that want you are your cousin and sister. Naruto's only with you because he feels guilty… You're not good enough for him." He placed the tip on her collar bone, creating a cut.

A small hiss escaped her as she felt her neck burn, a warmth flowing down to her chest. "Sasuke, I… If Naruto finds out, he… he'll be upset." She grimaced when the knife stopped suddenly, the owner placing it on her heart this time. "Sas-Sasuke, don't do this; don't do this please!" she sobbed.

He laughed and lowered the knife, the couple hearing a shuffle behind them. A smirk graced his lips as he slowly turned his head to face the newcomer. "Come to join the fun?"


	18. Sleepover

Naruto breathed heavily, watching the two people in front of him. When he arrived to pick her up, he didn't expect Sasuke to be holding a knife to her throat. Suigetsu had been parked outside, listening to the radio when Naruto pulled in. It made Naruto think about it a little, suspecting something was going on but it was brushed aside only for his suspicions to be answered correctly. Blood was running down Hinata's neck and she looked so scared and sad, it made him angry. Glancing at Sasuke, who barely acknowledged him for the moment, Naruto wanted to cut him with the knife he held. "Sasuke, what the _fuck_ are you doing?"

"I'm just helping you out a little. I want to give you confidence boost, if you know what I'm talking about. You need it for the game Saturday, remember?" Sasuke answered, his eyes steely. He grabbed Hinata again and pulled her head down level with his chest; twirling the blade in his hand. "I'm helping you, you know? It's really easy to "accidently" kill someone." There was a glint in his eye and Naruto scowled.

Naruto knew what Sasuke was talking about but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Besides, it had only been one day. Couldn't Sasuke relax a little? Naruto wanted so much for this to end but if he told Hinata, she'd be heartbroken. He still had to explain himself about "I love you"- if he had the guts to. "Sasuke, can you please not do this? Not yet…" he begged, stepping a little closer. This caused Sasuke to stop playing with the blade and lower it slowly to the waitress's throat.

"I thought that you being the brave and righteous person you are, would go and do it the first chance you had." He replied and pulled the blade away to brush his hair back. "I was wrong. You're just as scared as this little bitch here next to me. You can't do it because you don't want to hurt anyone!"

Naruto felt numb as the words sunk in, knowing they were true. Taking a good look at Hinata now, her head was bowed so he couldn't see her face but she was crying, he knew. Tears fell to the floor, creating small puddles and Naruto didn't know if that was because of their words or the pain at her neck. Her apron was hanging from her neck, having come undone and her ribbon was loose again. This time though, he didn't want to fix her hair. He wanted to fix this mess. He wanted to care for her, make sure she was alright but he knew she wasn't.

Sasuke wouldn't put the knife down until Naruto complied, until he finally agreed to do it. Naruto took a deep breath, readying himself for his own words. He could see Sasuke was happy when a smile tugged on his lips. "I…" He couldn't do it. His chest hurt when he wanted to agree with Sasuke but if it was the only way to get them out of here safely, then he'd have to bear it. "Y-Yes." Tears pricked his eyes but he quickly wiped them away, not allowing Sasuke to see them. That would only be another thing for him to pick at.

Sasuke dropped the knife and before Naruto knew what was going on, knocked Hinata down to floor; causing her to become unconscious. "Looks like you're not so much of an idiot after all." He told Naruto as he headed out the kitchen door and to his ride.

Naruto scrambled to pick Hinata off the floor and stare at her while she stayed silent in his arms. He cradled her close to his chest, not knowing what to tell her. He couldn't say it was okay because it wasn't. She could've gotten seriously hurt. It wasn't her fault- none of it was. It was all his. "Hinata, we're going to the hospital." He barely managed as he walked out of the restaurant and to his car. As he placed her in the back, his eyes caught the thin trail of blood on her collar bone. It was small, tiny. He barely noticed it but that was because her hair was covering up. Naruto looked around in his parents' car for something to clean it, finally discovering a box of tissues beneath the mess on the floor.

Carefully, he did as best as he could. He didn't have much to work with so he couldn't even properly clean her wound. Sitting in the driver's seat and sighing, he glanced at his phone. "There's not enough time for that… Does she need to go?" Naruto wondered as he thought about her injuries. She was just knocked out and had a small cut. She would be fine, he gathered as he started the car. "So I'm off to the movies to pick up mom and dad." He added with frustration.

As he drove, Naruto kept glancing back at Hinata, trying to keep an eye on her. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. It was as if Sasuke never happened, as if tonight had never happened. Naruto envied her. She was able to sleep, whether forced to not, peacefully during all of this. Not once did she move. She kept a faint smile on her face and at one time said his name, but nothing else.

When they made it to the theater, Naruto parked out front and waited, knowing there was only a few minutes until his parents were to come out. He reached back and took Hinata's hand, causing her to tighten the grip. "Hinata, I am so sorry about tonight. I am so sorry about everything. It's my fault. I should've told you last night when I dropped off your phone but I was stupid and- I don't love you. I'm sorry. It just came out. I didn't mean to… I really like you though, honest." Hinata was still asleep and made no indication she heard or understood. Naruto wished he could tell her when she woke up but he knew it would be much harder. "Sasuke wants me to break your heart and if I do, I won't just break your heart. I'll hurt you- not physically but… I don't want to and I didn't plan on it. I never did but Sasuke gave me until Friday- Maybe we can just fake it?" He wondered aloud, gasping in surprise when his father tried to open the door.

"The door please? I would like to go home." Minato informed, pulling the door open when Naruto finally unlocked it and climbed in the backseat next to Hinata. Kushina followed suit.

"You should've come. We didn't expect Will Ferrell to be in it." Kushina told Naruto as she buckled up, glancing back. "Not to be rude but why is she here?"

'If they don't notice the blood, everything will be okay.' "She lost her keys and when I called, she was at the restaurant looking for them. She thinks maybe someone stole them."

"Hmm, why would they do that?" Minato wondered, looking suspiciously at his son.

Naruto waved his hands, denying. "I don't know but she couldn't get into her car and- She can stay the night with me and Kiba!" Naruto offered, hugging her. "It'll be like a sleep over." He grinned, hoping he could cuddle with her tonight. That was if Kiba would let her stay in same bed as him.

"And her roommates aren't home?" Minato asked, getting more curious.

"No, Sakura and Ino went out on a trip with the Social Network Club! She doesn't know anybody else- at least that I know of. It's fine. Don't worry. We even have the same class in the morning so we can just… It's not a big deal dad." Naruto said as he looked back down at Hinata.

The rest of the ride to his dorm was quiet with his father occasionally changing the radio station. It was a comfortable silence, one Naruto didn't want to be broken but had to be when his father stopped the car in front his dorm. "Come on Hinata, it's time to get out." Naruto told Hinata, trying to wake her.

"Naruto," Kushina said quietly. "Why don't you carry her? She looks like she had a rough day."

He glanced down at Hinata, slowly lifting her head off his shoulder and holding it with his hands. "We're going to bed, okay Hinata?" he whispered, climbing out slowly and picking her up, cradling her. He turned to his parents as he shut the car door. "Thanks. I'll see you Saturday."

"We better and don't forget to wear a suit and tie. I'm sure Hinata will remind you of that." Kushina grinned. "Love you, goodnight." She blew him a kiss and nudged Minato who sat in the driver's seat quietly after.

"Goodnight, see you Saturday." With that, they drove off and Naruto sighed, gasping in surprise when Hinata grabbed his shirt tightly. Her face was twisted in fear.

"H-Hinata, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Naruto asked, wiping the tears from her face.

She murmured into his back, her words incoherent, and her hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

Naruto was scared. 'She's just… dreaming.' He thought before making his way into the building. Hinata's grip loosened and he saw the blood on her shirt and swore. "How the hell is this going to work?" he murmured now on his floor. "Hinata has to wake up. She has to change… I can't do it. She's- I just shouldn't do it. Hinata," Naruto tried to wake her as they stood by the elevator.

"Hmm?" Hinata moaned, snuggling into his chest.

"You have to change and clean up. You're bl-" Naruto explained, heading to the bathroom.

"You do it." She replied unmoving. "I'm too tired."

"I can't! You… I'm going to grab you a shirt while you start washing up, got it?" He asked, making her stand in front of the bathroom door. She nodded weakly and he ran to his room, peeking in and thanked God Kiba wasn't there yet. It took him a few minutes to find a clean one but when he made it back to Hinata again, he found her sleeping on the floor. "Hinata, let's go!" Naruto growled, trying to wake her up. There was no reply. He blushed at the thought of what he had to do and picked her up, taking her and the shirt to the bathroom. "Okay, I can do this. It's no big deal… No biggie." Naruto tried to calm himself as he began to slip Hinata's shirt off, careful not to let it touch her slight injury.

He froze, his eyes catching her skin; he tilted her head up to meet his. She looked so angelic, her breath just a whisper. He leaned forward but stopped, knowing he shouldn't. She was unaware of her surroundings, unconscious. He imagined peering into her lavender ones, falling deep into them until he was lost. He sighed, grabbing the green piece of clothing from beside. It was a soccer practice t-shirt and that was strangely the only thing clean on his side of the room. Mostly because it was at the bottom of his drawer. He pulled it down over her head and pushed her arms through, struggling as he picked her up. "Now all we have to do is get you to bed, okay?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't answer. As long as he didn't have to sleep on the floor, he would be completely fine.

Naruto pushed the door open and found Kiba on his laptop, typing away at something. "Hey Kiba, is it alright if Hinata stays here tonight? She locked her keys in her car so-" Naruto didn't understand why he didn't make up the same lie as before. Kiba could be just as dumb as him.

Kiba did a double-take, jumping up from bed to snatch Hinata away from Naruto. A sweet smile appeared on his face and he said, "But she sleeps with me."

"Kiba, just because you're her brother, doesn't mean you can- I won't try anything, I swear!" Naruto promised as he held his arms out for Hinata.

Kiba held Hinata a little closer. "Really? I would feel better if you just slept on the floor but…" He saw Naruto was going to speak and quickly continued. "If Hinata trusts you, I should too, I guess. I mean, I have to right? We're on the same team and how are we supposed to win when we don't trust each other?"

Naruto was going to correct Kiba but decided against it. He got to sleep with Hinata and Kiba was okay with them together. 'This is a good ending for tonight. After what happened to her, I hope she'll be alright.' Naruto thought, wrapping an arm around her waist and hugging her tight.


	19. A Song for Us

She snuggled deeper under the covers, pulling them around her. She wished the alarm would go off. Hinata was too comfortable to get out of bed, too tired. "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." She mumbled to the alarm sleepily, slowly opening her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her room. She didn't know whose. Second, it was morning and that was the reason for the alarm. She sat up slowly, almost afraid to move. Her eyes darted around the room and searched for something that would tell her where she was when she remembered last night. They were in the kitchen and then… Hinata could swear she was in the bathroom with Naruto but it was so distant, it had to be a dream. She then noticed it was Kiba's and Naruto's because there was a picture of Kiba and Akamaru on his nightstand. Hinata felt her face heat up as she turned her head and saw Naruto sprawled out, face-down in the pillow. His snoring was muffled by the pillow and covered then by the alarm still going off.

She covered her face, embarrassed. 'Why am I embarrassed? It's just Naruto. He doesn't care- I hope.' She thought, whining and standing to think when she noticed the change of shirt. 'When… I don't remember. Was it…' Hinata thought, wanting to disappear and never see Naruto again. 'It wasn't a dream. We were in the bathroom together and he... It's his soccer shirt, I know it. What do I say when he wakes up? How tired was I last night to not even dress myself? I might as well have been drunk… It's never too early to start. It's only Monday-' Hinata stopped pacing and looked at the clock, startled. "Class is in five minutes- Naruto, wake up!" she yelled as she searched for her shoes through his mess.

He groaned and rolled over. "Hinata… let's just skip it- come back to bed, please! You're so warm and comfortable-"

Hinata shot him a look. "No, I'm not skipping just because you want to go back to bed." She quickly tied her shoes, feeling irritated. Her make-up and hair was a mess and she needed a shower. Plus, Naruto wasn't making it any better. He was acting like a child and preferred to sleep. Seeing Naruto wasn't going to wake any more, Hinata added, "Fine, I'll go to class while you act like a baby and sleep all day- It's ten o'clock Naruto. You need to get your ass out and… Never mind, I'm not your mother." She walked out, slamming the door behind her. As soon as she rounded the corner, she ran. "I'm going to be even later… Why didn't my own alarm go off? How could I sleep through his?" Hinata growled as she took her phone from her pocket. It was now five past and Sakura wanted to know where she was. She received a message from Naruto and opened it, unable to stay mad at him.

_Sorry. I just really liked sleeping with you last night. I'm coming to class. I'll see you soon._

Hinata smiled, hugging her phone to her chest as she opened the doors to the auditorium just in time; the professor was taking roll call. She sweat dropped and found a seat next to Sakura and TenTen. "Sorry, I slept through the alarm and Naruto wanted to sleep in. Sometimes I wonder…" She said as she wiped her brow of sweat, pausing when she received shocked looks her friends. "Wh-What? What did I do?"

"Did you… Did you two sleep together?" Sakura asked, trying to regain composure.

Hinata blushed. "…Y-Yes-"

"As in, you're no longer…?" TenTen added, flipping her pen nervously.

"No, we didn't!" she yelled, embarrassed. Her face heated up, turning beat red. "You know," she lowered her voice. "I'm not like that."

Sakura shrugged and watched as their professor made it up onto the stage in front of a piano. "You go weak at the knees with Naruto. Anything could happen." A smile plastered itself on her face and Hinata scowled, turning her attention back up front.

"I've decided to try something a little different today. I've noticed that attendance for my class has dropped because to some of you, 'It could be better and not lame'. Well, since I've requested that you all be here these next few classes for an experiment, you will get an A for attendance." There were cheers but the double doors interrupted. "Nice of you to join us Mr. Uzumaki. Don't be late again. As I was saying, if you do not come, you will fail this class. I hope today will make my class more interesting. This is music and it's very important to the world-"

"Just get on with it already!" TenTen yelled, getting shouts of agreement.

Their professor pursed her lips and continued, "Ms. Hyuuga will play us a song each and every class and you will write a paragraph on what you think of her voice, the song chosen, the way she plays… Critique."

Hinata felt faint, like she was going to die of embarrassment. She stood clumsily. "Tayuya-sensei, I-I'm not ready-"

"I wouldn't do this if you weren't Hinata." Tayuya responded, sighing as Hinata refused to come forward. "Unless you want to fail this class, I would start playing."

'Fail? I can't fail- She can't do that.' Hinata thought and rushed forward, jumping on stage and sitting on the bench. She placed her fingers on the keys carefully, readying herself. "Which song sensei?" she asked, unsure.

"Whichever one you like." At Tayuya's words, Hinata smiled. She had perfected the song- as perfect as it could get- and she was now excited to show off. Hinata calmed, taking a deep, shaky breath before pressing the keys. Seconds in, she leaned into the microphone and sang:

"_That time we gazed up, the two of us at those fireworks that suddenly shot up_

_While you were staring, entranced, I softly looked at your face_

Hinata skipped to her favorite parts. Every part about love was a favorite. She had taught herself to play the song like this, changing the melody and notes. She guessed she had made it her song.

_When a little tired out, the two of us sit down at the side of road_

_We hear distantly the sound of the festival band ringing out. In the night sky there blossomed a great, a big Brocade Crown…_

_With a sweet sigh still carrying a slight fever, I fell in love with you_

_With your voice, with your eyes. Before I knew it, time was slipping on past_

_Soon now, the next season shall come around. I gazed with you at those transient fireworks"_

She finished and opened her eyes, taking a deep breath before looking at her classmates. They stared at her in awe, a few ready to clap when Tayuya raised her hand.

"Before you do anything, remember. I want a four-sentence paragraph on what you think. This will be helpful not only to Hinata but to you as well. I will have a list of songs outside my office. Choose one and whichever is the most popular, Hinata will sing."

As their sensei finished, the class clapped with a few whistles here and there. Hinata bowed bashfully, looking up to find Naruto gone. "Th-Thank you." Her blush disappeared at that and she sat down, no longer comfortable up stage. She glanced around as she took her seat, searching for him but he wasn't there any longer. "Have you seen Naruto?" she asked Sakura quietly, upset.

Sakura placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he loved it. I know he wouldn't leave without some sort of excuse."

**The song is supposed to be Utakata Hanabi (parts of it at least) in English but I don't know. I found them**


	20. You Don't Understand

"What do I do? She's too amazing for me- Wait, I could get her flowers. Who doesn't like… That's a stupid idea. She'll hate it. She's probably sad I left too but I heard her sing- What am I going to do?" Naruto moaned as he talked to himself. He stared out the window with his forehead against it. He stood up straight and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "Hinata will forgive me. I should get her flowers to apologize and show her how much of a good job she did." He added nervous and too unsure of anything. Naruto ran to door only to be stopped by a crowd of students leaving out of the auditorium doors behind him. He felt himself begin to sweat profusely, his eyes shifting to the floor and his heart stopping when Hinata came into his view. He slowly looked up, their eyes meeting. "You were amazing up there. I've never heard anyone sing so beautiful before."

Hinata blushed. "Thank you. It was unexpected but I've been practicing." She reached for his hand but Tayuya called for her to come back. "I'll meet up with you later."

"Lunch?" Naruto asked, feeling hopeful.

"I'm not hungry," Naruto felt his face betray him. "But I am tired."

A smile made its way to his face. "I'll be there." He kissed her quickly before watching her run back. He sighed and sat along the bench, watching the door.

"I don't know what you're up to, but you better not hurt her." Sakura said coming up from beside him with TenTen. She stared after Hinata for a few seconds before looking at Naruto, a placid look on her face. "Telling someone you love them after the first date isn't normal. This isn't a fairytale Naruto." Her tone was flat, as if something was seriously wrong.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Did Sasuke hurt you again-" he began, hoping not.

"He promised never again and it was mostly my fault because I didn't let him explain himself." Sakura informed, her voice with a little emotion. She seemed touchy about the subject. "What I'm talking about it is exactly what I said- falling in love at first sight and even the first date only happens in fairytales. I don't know why you told Hinata that, but don't hurt her."

Naruto stood to protest, to make sure Sakura didn't find out. "Sakura, I wouldn't. I felt… I felt something once she left." 'Relief.' He admitted to himself. "I hated that she left and wanted her to come back. I don't want her to leave me." He lied, using hand gestures to exaggerate.

TenTen looked him up and down slowly, trying to intimidate him. "Good," She told him. "Otherwise we'd have to-"

He nodded, getting their point. "I understand. You don't need to tell me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a date with a beautiful, lavender-eyed girl soon." He informed as he walked away, feeling their stares on his back. Once he was out the door and across the street, he sighed. "What the hell was that?" he wondered, feeling more and more trapped each second. It was like everyone was close to finding out but they didn't know what they were dealing with, what they were looking for. One slip of the tongue was all it took. "Fuck, I should end this now before Hinata finds out." He told himself as he walked to his dorm, semi-excited about her coming back to sleep with him.

"That would be a good idea. You wouldn't want anything to happen, would you?" Suigetsu replied from the drinking fountain, smiling. As Naruto neared, he frowned and met him at the elevator. "Sasuke doesn't want her finding out."

"You think I don't know that? Why else would he be fucking torturing everybody? He told me himself and promised Sakura he wouldn't hurt her again and he's making me break Hinata's heart. Do you think I want to do this? No, I don't, so back the fuck off! I'll tell her when I'm ready." Naruto responded and walked into the elevator, feeling like he was losing control of his life.

Suigetsu joined him and sighed unhappily. "You know I don't want to do this. Sasuke won't only hurt her if you don't break her heart; he'll hurt her if she finds out." Naruto felt a rage come over him and pushed Suigetsu against the wall, fist raised. "I don't know why. He didn't tell me anything but he must have more hate for her than we thought. Maybe it's not because of the suspension and his break-up… It's deeper than that." Suigetsu added quickly so as not to get punched in the face.

Naruto's anger quelled slightly and he lowered his fist, backing away. "Sorry," he muttered as the doors opened and he stepped out, keeping the doors open. He faced Suigetsu, feeling a tired look on his face. "I'm sorry, really. He just pisses me off, you know?" He received a nod and Naruto continued. "If you can do anything or find something out about it, could you? I don't mean to ask too much of you but…" Naruto trailed off, unable to finish as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I want the threats to stop too." Suigetsu informed, nodding slightly in agreement.

Naruto smiled and thanked Suigetsu before heading to his room feeling a little less down but stopped when he heard his name from the elevators. Turning around, he saw Suigetsu standing there, watching after him. "What? Is my ass that sexy?" Naruto laughed, glancing at his phone in awkwardness when his teammate didn't respond.

"Don't get mad at me but I think you should do it- break up with her. It's not because of Sasuke either. You and Hinata barely spoke all last and this year and now, after we do this to her, you like- no, love her. I think this has to do that guilt you were feeling-" Suigetsu explained carefully as he twiddled with his thumbs.

"I do love her! My guilt is gone. I told her the truth and it... I want- I need her! Why the fuck can't any of you understand that? My guilty feelings are gone and all I think about is her, so just shut up." Naruto demanded, shoving Suigetsu back into the elevator roughly. He knew it was all false but he wouldn't admit it to anyone else but himself and eventually Hinata.

Suigetsu kept a blank face, staring at Naruto. "This just shows you don't. You're acting fucking crazy about it. If I were you, I'd tell her when I see her next." He said as the elevator doors closed.

"Suigetsu, wait- You don't understand-" The doors closed before he could finish so he sullenly walked to his room, thinking it over. 'Maybe I should when she gets here. Sasuke will leave me alone and stop threatening her- to hurt her. But… I can't! She's so kind and sweet- I don't want to- to hurt her. I need to just forget about it. If I do, it'll all go away.' He smiled and opened his door. "This is going to be a long week." He said aloud as he looked around his room and contemplated on cleaning his side of it.


	21. He'll Tell Me

"What song are you going to sing next?" Naruto asked Hinata as they laid beneath the covers, cuddling in the darkened room. Hinata didn't reply immediately. She was enjoying the silence and the feeling of her back against his chest as it rose and fell. He pulled her closer to him and she shut her eyes, breathing deeply when she felt his chest fall in rhythm with her own breathing.

"I want to sing _Forever_ by Fireflight. There's… a lot I want to sing from that list but I think that's my favorite. You have to vote for one of the songs outside sensei's office and whichever has the most votes, I sing." Hinata informed, knowing Naruto had left beforehand. It all felt surreal, even though he was laying right next to her, even though he had his arms around her. Hinata sighed and rolled over to face him, opening her eyes.

"I think I like that song already." He whispered, a small smile on his face. "I'm not positive, but I think Suigetsu has the hots for me."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh. "Oh really… and what gives you that idea? Was he ogling you?"

Naruto's eyes went wide and he answered, "Oh my God, how did you guess? He was staring at my ass and he was like, 'Your ass is so sexy.' And I'm like-"

She interrupted by placing a finger to his lips. "Are you sure you didn't say that? That sounds a lot like you. Well, you wouldn't be lying." She murmured the last part to herself, hoping Naruto wouldn't catch it but forgetting how close they were.

Naruto sat up, smiling and staring down at her. "What was that?" he wondered jokingly as he held her down, laughing. "Did you say my ass was-"

Hinata felt her face heat up and she struggled to get out from beneath him and escape his gaze. "No, I never said that!" she exclaimed, soon giving up. Staring back, she could see how his sapphire eyes laughed in what little light there was. There was a pain behind them, an anger and sadness, but the laughter overtook it. Naruto smiled and kissed her gently, trailing down from her lips to her neck. Hinata at first didn't care about the conversation between him and Sasuke last night but just now with the noticed emotions and her neck, she was a little worried. "Naruto," she began, causing Naruto to lift his head up to look at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her as she sat up silently to meet him.

"I just… Last night. What were you and Sasuke talking about? It sounds serious and… I don't want you to get hurt. Whatever it is, you can tell me." Hinata informed, taking his hand and squeezing it gently to reassure him. He pushed the covers away, a low growl escaping him as he lowered his head.

"He wanted me to… hurt a friend but you know me. I can't do it." Naruto told her and a barely audible sigh escaped his lips.

"Wh-Who?" Hinata asked, leaning closer to him. Whenever she tried to look at him, he turned away from her.

"You don't need to know." Naruto said, turning his head slightly and adding, "I don't know how you do it, but you always make me feel better." Quickly, before Hinata could respond, Naruto was on top of her again, smiling. "I wish it was storming out."

Hinata raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Why? Don't you prefer the warmth and sun?"

"I have it with me right now." He told her, causing her to blush. Hinata swore he could see it because his grin grew. "Storms are... There's something about them. They're just amazing. You're not afraid, are you?"

"What, no! I love thunderstorms! I would dance in one if… if…" Hinata turned her head away from Naruto, upset. She didn't want to talk about her. It still hurt.

"If what? Come on, I won't judge!" he urged with a teasing smile, eager to hear as the door opened, revealing two laughing boys who stopped and stared, the one sending a death glare in Naruto's direction. Naruto looked back down at Hinata, having forgotten who his roommate was. He sighed, irritated, before leaning into her ear and whispering, "I'll just have to sleep over at your place-"

"Oh no you don't!" Kiba yelled, lunging forward and grabbing his roommate off his sister. "Get out Naruto!"

"What the fuck? Kiba, this is my room too! You can't kick me out like that!" Naruto yelled, fearful for some reason.

Kiba was about to respond but Hinata stopped them. "I have to practice the other songs for class on Wednesday anyways." She excused herself without a glance back or word goodbye. She didn't want them to argue over something so stupid. It was actually because of what Naruto said: "You don't need to know". It made her upset, like there was something going on that involved her but Naruto refused to be honest.

A hand on her arm stopped her and she spun around, seeing Naruto. "Is this about what I said? That I'll just have to sleep over at-" he wondered, his face full of worry.

Hinata didn't respond immediately. She felt frozen, shocked, that Naruto really thought it was something like that. She knew that though their relationship was new and they felt the same about each other, trust was still big. Maybe it was because he thought he might've been moving things too fast. As she looked into his eyes, she saw herself reflected in them, motionless and scared. Hinata sighed, setting herself free. "It's not that." She said and pushed his hand off, looking away from him.

Naruto's face fell and he reached for her again, taking her hand tightly to keep her from running. "Then what is it? What did I say or do to… to make you act like this? What can-"

"Act like what?" Hinata asked demandingly as she peeled his hand from hers. "I'm just upset that you're keeping something from me- something important. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about either because you do!" she told him angrily.

"Why is it so important that you know!? We're not… We're not fucking married Hinata! Yeah people who love each other don't keep secrets but you don't need to know! If you did, I'd tell you-" Naruto responded, his frown worse as he waved his hands.

"Is it about me? Is that why you won't say anything?"

"No, Hinata, that's not-"

"Then why won't you tell me?' Hinata demanded loudly. She noticed people coming from their rooms, interested in her argument with Naruto. She didn't care. What she was talking about was more important.

Naruto growled, having noticed as well, and took Hinata by the hand and dragged her to the elevator. "I'm trying to fucking protect you!" He yelled once they were inside and going down. "I'm tired of Sasuke getting what he wants and if I tell you what I'm not allowed to, then you'll get hurt, understand? I… love you but listen to me, please!"

Hinata noticed how he paused slightly when he said that but dismissed it. "Were you allowed to tell me what happened?" She wondered, hoping the answer was yes. She didn't want Sasuke to have control over Naruto because of her.

Naruto leaned back and released her, calm suddenly. "I think you should go. You need to practice your songs for Wednesday." He told her as the elevator doors revealed the first floor.

"Naruto, wait-" Hinata began as he led her out onto the floor, escorting her to the door.

"I'll stop by later if I can. Right now I have to get ready for practice and get my school work done." He informed before letting the glass door lock shut between them, keeping Hinata from entering unless someone from the building let her in.

"Naruto," She said, scared. It was wrong. All wrong, and it was Sasuke's fault. "If you're not going to tell me anything, then maybe… maybe Sasuke will!" she added before running to the bus stop to hitch a ride to Sasuke. She could hear Naruto yelling for her to come back, to stop; but she wasn't going to listen. If he wouldn't listen to her, why should she listen to him?


	22. Falling in Tears

**So... I planned on updating two days ago but it got a little crazy. Let's not forget we all get a little lazy.**

He had gotten into his car and was driving alongside the bus, trying to keep up. Hinata couldn't believe it really. Naruto was determined to keep her from getting to Sasuke and talking to him. She watched as he swerved around an oncoming car, almost smashing into it as he yelled at her to get off the bus. He wanted to talk. He wanted to tell her the truth, everything.

Hinata reached for the string above her head slowly, unsure if she should believe him or not. "Bus driver," she yelled up front. "Can you pull off to side of the road? I have something I have to do."

"I can't do that. I'm on a schedule-" the driver replied, not doing as Hinata asked.

"Please, it's… it's very important!" Hinata exclaimed and climbed to the front, watching Naruto as he kept his eyes on her. "It'll only be a second; then I'll be back on, I swear."

Carefully and slowly, the driver reluctantly pulled off and once the bus stopped completely, opened the doors. Hinata jumped out and waited for Naruto in front of the bus, her stomach flopping. 'The truth. Can I… handle it? Is it best that I know?' She wondered and held her head in her hands as she leaned back against the grill of the vehicle.

"Do you really want to know the truth?" Naruto asked, the gravel beneath his feet crunching as he came closer from behind the bus.

She swallowed and stood, nodding. "Yes. I think- I think I deserve to know."

His eyes became icy and he looked to the driver. "Let me take you back then. I'm sure the driver has a schedule to keep and this might take a while." Naruto informed, backing away from the large vehicle.

Slowly, Hinata went to the driver and informed him of the change of plans, sending him off. Soon, it was just the two of them on the road, the air quiet around them. "What do you have to tell me? What is the truth?" she asked as Naruto walked closer.

"You already know it." He answered, looking a little strange. He wasn't cheery and his sparkling eyes were dull and icy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hinata responded, backing up when Naruto began forcing her towards his car.

A grin made its way to his face and it wasn't a happy one. "I think…" he paused, stopping to think. "No, I don't. I don't love you Hinata."

Hinata felt her heart break a little but not completely. They were still together and it wasn't a big deal if he didn't. "That's… it? If it is, then we can go see Sasuke now-"

"Oh no, that's not all. You see, my guilt…. Sasuke has controlled me by using my guilt towards you." Naruto added, continuing to force her to the car. "I feel so sorry for you. I mean, you would've been hurt real bad if I didn't do this."

"Hurt? Who would've…" Hinata began, almost tripping when Naruto quickened his pace for a moment.

"Sasuke of course. I thought you already knew this! Let's go over this again then: If you found out, he would hurt you. If I didn't do this by… Friday, Saturday…" he halted, shrugging. "Who fucking cares… He still would've hurt you. Be glad it's me doing the hurting. At least it's not physical and not Sasuke." Naruto said, adding, "I'm glad really."

Hinata was trying to be strong but Naruto was not acting like himself. He was being an asshole and a jerk. "Why? Naruto, you're not acting like yourself. What's wrong with you-" she let tears slide silently down her cheeks, only crying aloud when she bumped into the car.

"Because I fucking hate you." He had her trapped and was in her face, his words stinging worse than anything she had ever felt before.

"No, please don't say that-" Hinata begged, wanting the bad feeling to go away.

"I could never fall in love with someone like you. You're too weak. Why, might I ask, would you save yourself for someone who might never even see you? Ever." Naruto asked, his face inches from hers now.

She felt weak. She wanted to go back to living a lie. "I truly do love you Naruto. I'm in love you. I have been since I've seen how strong you are- not physically but emotionally and how hard you work. You never give up! I love that about you! You're my hero!" She explained, watching his face lighten just barely before hardening again.

"Then you should find someone else to idolize because I'm the wrong person." Naruto responded before chuckling. "It's kind of funny you'd save your first kiss just for someone who hates you." He sighed, thinking again, a smirk climbing its way onto his face. "Oh, wow! Think of how funny that would be if…" He met her eyes and they locked. "If I took your virginity."

Hinata brought her hands to her mouth, terrified at the thought. Naruto was way out of line. She fell to her knees in disbelief, choking.

"I love the way your heart breaks. Here you are on your knees, unsatisfied with… us." Naruto stated and pulled Hinata back to face him, holding her by the arm.

"That's not funny!" she retorted, sobbing and wiping away tears.

"I think it is. You trusted me completely and if I asked, you would have given it up. I was planning on tonight but…" Hinata gasped, shocked. It chilled her to the core. "You had to be curious and ask questions. Little girls," he added, tightening his grip on her arm. "Need to listen and keep quiet."

Hinata shut her eyes tight, trying to wish him away. "I'm not a little girl Naruto!" she yelled, getting angry. "I trusted you because I can! When you love someone, you trust them completely."

"How pathetic are you? There is no such thing as trust, no such thing as honesty, and definitely no such thing as love. You've just learned something today, Hinata. The only thing you find in this world is hate. Use by example." He grinned and shoved her away from the car. "Your voice, by the way, really is beautiful. Try a morbid song at class. I would love to see how that goes." Naruto added before he opened his car door.

Hinata stood there, mute. So many negative and bad truths said to and about her; and one positive sentence from him. He did tell her the truth. She wanted it and he gave it to her. "Naruto…"

He paused at pulling out, not even looking at her. "That reminds me: I'm having dinner with my parent's tomorrow night and I told them you would be there. I'll pick you up at four." He informed, making Hinata's limbs go even weaker.

"I…" Hinata tried to get herself together to answer before falling to her knees in fear and shock.

"Again? You love being on your knees, don't you?" Naruto climbed out of his car and stood above her before kneeling down in front of her. "I did hear from somewhere that you go weak at the knees for me," Hinata clawed at the dirt by her side and tried not to make a fool of herself anymore than she already had. "And I guess you do."

Hinata closed her eyes, blinking away the forming tears as he held her head in his hand grinning like a child. He lifted his other hand to her cheeks, wiping her tears away. When she could see clearly again, it was now a malicious grin that fell on his face; as the rain followed it. It steadily began to pound down on them, soaking them to the bone; and for several minutes, the storm was the only sound between them.

A laugh finally escaped Naruto and he said, "So tell me, why won't you dance in storms?" It was a very demanding question and Hinata felt… threatened, not just scared anymore.

"My mother…" She replied quietly as he yanked her off the ground and into his arms.

"Your mother?" he paused and placed her hands in his forcefully. Hinata would have gladly if he had just said so. Once he was finished, he added, "Go on."

Hinata tried to speak as they danced around in the rain; their shoes drenched and heavy. The dance brought back happy but painful memories for Hinata. The clumsiness of her partner almost knocked her down several times and she knew he was messing with her, trying to make her angry. "My mother and I would dance in the rain. It was, in a way, magical. It was just a special time for me and her. Also… she died on a storming night." Hinata was able to finally inform.

Naruto released her, his grin gone. "Why?" he asked, a scowl on his face, almost laughing at her.

"We shared something we loved. It was-" Hinata began but Naruto cut her off sharply.

"Not that. Why do you still cling to her? She's dead, gone. She's never coming back to you Hinata!" he yelled, pushing her down into the mud.

Hinata stayed quiet and observed Naruto; the anger on his face, the gestures, and his words. If he was acting, then he was doing an incredibly good job.

"The only way you're going to see her again is if you die." His tone deepened at the last word stinging.

She stood slowly, watching for any motion he'd knock her down again. "I know she's watching me and taking care of me."

Naruto laughed and grabbed her by the arm, leading her to his car. "Taking care of you?" he asked and threw her against the car.

"Ye-Yes-" Hinata stammered, staring at her feet. She felt embarrassed as Naruto joked about her and her mother. Until he said something, she had been proud and confident.

"Stuttering?" Naruto murmured and said, "Where is she now? She didn't help you that night Sasuke knocked you out and she isn't here protecting you from me! Let us not forget, dear Hinata that she isn't even _alive_! She's a rotting corpse in the fucking ground!" he yelled at her, causing her to cower behind her arms.

There was deaf silence between them and Hinata refused, _refused,_ to look at any part of Naruto. He was making fun of her, bullying her, and scaring her every time she did. It was still storming and Hinata prayed this time that Naruto would leave. They had been doing this long enough. She decided to try herself and speak, "It's time for you to go Naruto." She said calmly.

There was a laugh, one that reminded her of the old Naruto. Hinata's head shot up, expecting to find _him_ there but it was just him, glaring down on her like he could make her disappear. "Don't bother. I'm not worth your damn time." Naruto stated before pulling her close, his breath stilling.

Hinata didn't know what was going on. He wouldn't kiss her; she hoped with everything she had he wouldn't. He had that look in his eyes and it was drawing her closer. Or was he getting closer? It didn't matter. Hinata needed to get away before they kissed. It would be a reminder of… him. She wouldn't be able to forget this.

They were about to touch lips when Naruto smiled and stopped, his look smug as he held Hinata's face in his hands. They stood like that for several seconds and Naruto released her, pushing her from the car. "Still remember our dinner plans?"

Hinata nodded, confused, relieved, and every other emotion a human being can possess.

He was satisfied with this answer and opened the passenger door, searching for her earlier question. A few seconds later, he revealed a folded up material. The light around them was too dark for Hinata to study it as he forced it in her hands. "This is what you are to wear tomorrow night. Don't ruin it. I'm sure there's someone else who would like to wear it once you're done." He frowned and slammed the door, walking to his side. "Now don't forget." He said sternly, stranding her on the side of road in the rain.

**Evil, isn't it?**


End file.
